Mirror (Swan Queen)
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Clairement cela va demander une magie très avancée parce qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous faire voyager d'un monde à l'autre mais également d'une époque à l'autre. Celui qui vous a donné ce sort est très fort.


_Ce OS se base sur la série Once Upon A Time. Je sais que mes lectrices (lecteurs?) ont plus l'habitude de me voir écrire sur Delena voire Fifth Harmony donc je vous préviens._

 _Pour celles qui regarderaient la série, je vous préviens qu'elle se passe_ _ **après**_ _la saison 5A donc si vous n'en êtes pas là, spoilers en prévision._

 _Pour celles qui ont vu la saison 5, j'ai changé quelques détails. Henry n'accompagne pas la petite bande aux Enfers (non mais sérieux ?! Comme si Regina laisserait faire !). J'ai également dû décidé d'un nom pour l'enfant de Robin et Zelena puisqu'on ne sait rien de ce gosse pour l'instant._

 _J'ai essayé d'éloigner l'histoire le plus possible de la série mais je ne sais pas si ce sera compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas vu. Si vous tentez le coup, j'espère vous donner envie de voir la série ou qu'au moins vous compreniez un peu ce qu'il se passe._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes_

* * *

 _Forêt Enchantée_

 **\- Je te jure que j'y ai bien réfléchi Neal, c'est le seul moyen.**

 **\- C'est trop risqué.**

 **\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Attendre gentiment que ce soit lui qui vienne nous chercher ? Sans nos parents dans le coin nous sommes le second meilleur choix pour lui. Il n'a que nous s'il veut assouvir sa vengeance. Bordel, il est déjà mort ! Il nous faut ce type de magie pour le vaincre et tu le sais !**

La jeune femme toisa son aîné avec assurance. Elle avait passé plus de 5 ans à travailler sur le sujet, depuis que cette menace avait fait son apparition, depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses facultés magiques et, surtout, depuis qu'elle en avait appris un peu plus sur son arbre généalogique.

Avec un soupire, Neal scruta au fond de ces yeux d'émeraudes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, Hayden semblait avoir hériter de l'entêtement de sa mère. Rien n'y ferait, il le savait déjà. Soit il acceptait et pourrait, possiblement, imposer certaine de ses conditions, soit il refusait et Hayden trouverait de toute façon un moyen de mettre son projet en œuvre.

 **\- On parle du Ténébreux là Hayden,** nota quand même Neal.

 **\- Ancien Ténébreux et il ne me fait pas peur. Tu sais très bien que ma magie est aussi puissante que la sienne.**

 **\- Mais encore incontrôlable et toujours un danger pour toi et le monde autour.** Il soupira à nouveau. **Je crois en toi Hayden, je crois en tes capacités mais là, tu me demandes de t'autoriser à risquer ta vie.**

 **\- Je ne te demande pas d'autorisation, je te préviens… et je te laisse le droit de m'accompagner si tu veux. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, j'irais.**

 **\- Hayden…**

Alors qu'il allait tenter encore une fois de la résonner, un garde entra dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. L'homme leur annonça que des étrangers avaient été amener au château. Neal demanda à ce que les individus soient envoyés dans la salle du conseil où il promit de les recevoir dans les minutes à venir. Quand le garde sorti en s'inclinant légèrement, Neal refit face à Hayden.

 **\- Écoute, on reparlera de ça quand j'aurais réglé ce problème…**

 **\- Je veux venir avec toi** , l'interrompit Hayden.

 **\- Non, ce sont des affaires d'État.**

 **\- Et je suis ton meilleur chevalier, d'une, le général de ton armée, de deux, et ta seule héritière pour le moment, de trois. Imagine que t'y passe demain, ne voudrais-tu pas que je sache quoi faire ? En plus, ce sont des étrangers, comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils ne te veulent pas du mal ?**

Là, elle savait qu'elle marquait un point. Ils ne savaient rien de ces visiteurs. Ni leurs origines, ni leur nombre, ni même leurs intentions envers le roi et le Royaume Blanc. Il serait donc tout à fait logique que le roi soit accompagné de son meilleur soldat, même s'il s'agissait de sa pupille.

 **\- Bien,** accepta Neal à contre cœur. **Mais tu te tiens tranquille. Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec eux, surtout s'ils ne sont pas là pour en causer en premier lieu.**

 **\- Oui Votre Altesse** , répondit Hayden avec tout le sarcasme contenu dans ses gênes.

Neal lui lança un dernier regard agacé avant de quitter la pièce, intiment silencieusement à Hayden de le suivre, ce que la jeune femme fit sans hésiter. En silence, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil où leurs visiteurs devaient à présent les attendre. Seulement, une fois que Neal eu ouvert la porte, il s'arrêta net en apercevant pour la première fois les étrangers. Ne réagissant pas à temps, Hayden ne le vit pas se figer et lui rentre dedans. Agacée, elle s'apprêta à lancer une de ses fameuses répliques bien cinglantes quand elle aussi vit le groupe assis autour de la table ronde.

 **\- Impossible…** murmura-t-elle, plus que surprise, choquée.

 _Les Enfers_

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes maintenant qu'Emma et Crochet s'étaient isolés pour « discuter » à grand coup de baisers ou, dans le cas de Crochet, à grand coup de langue au fond de la gorge de la blonde. Pas que cela dérangeait personnellement Regina… enfin si, en vérité, sans raison apparente, elle ressentait l'envie de lui arracher ce stupide sourire narquois du visage en même temps que son cœur. Quelle perte de temps de venir ici pour le sauver ! Et à quel prix en plus ! Non seulement elle avait dû accepter de venir, non pas par conviction personnelle mais parce que, connaissant le Shérif, elle aurait encore réussi à se plonger dans des problèmes plus grands, mais en plus, Regina avait dû rendre des comptes à plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait… tué. Sa mère, son père entre autre, Graham. Tout ça pour un manchot senteur rhum qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de remercier qui que ce soit. Être pirate voulait-il dire être totalement dénué d'éducation de base ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vivre sur un bateau, aussi stupide que l'idée puisse paraître à l'ancienne reine, n'empêchait personne de faire preuve d'un minimum de savoir vivre et de politesse. Heureusement pour Regina, Blanche semblait aussi inconfortable face à la situation qu'elle. Son ancienne ennemie prit alors la parole pour rappeler aux deux anciens Ténébreux qu'ils feraient mieux de tous quitter les lieux tant qu'il n'y avait rien pour les en empêcher. Le petit groupe se remit alors en marche, Emma en tête les emmenant jusqu'au portail qui leur permettrait de retourner à Storybrooke.

 **\- C'est toi qui l'a ouvert ?** demanda Regina, surprise d'une telle progression magique de la blonde. Après tout, Emma avait été la Ténébreuse pendant un temps, l'explication était là.

 **\- Qui d'autre maintenant que Gold nous a lâché ?** Répliqua Emma sur le même ton. **Tu sembles surprise.**

 **\- Impressionnée serait plus juste.**

 **\- Mon Dieu ! C'est presque un compliment sorti de tes lèvres.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous étiez pressés de partir,** intervint Crochet, interrompant l'échange entre Emma et Regina.

 **\- C'est vrai,** admit l'ancienne reine à contre cœur.

 **\- Honneur aux dames donc.**

Typique d'un pirate, galant quand il le fallait. Et il se prétendait courageux ? Tout ça parce qu'il possédait un ego plus gros que son bateau et une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer n'importe qui en duel. _Les hommes,_ pensa Regina. _Non, en fait c'est juste lui. Insupportable et irritant, j'aurais vraiment dû le laisser pourrir ici._ Mais il était déjà trop tard pour des regrets. Il était sauf, partageait la moitié de son cœur avec la sauveuse et tout le monde serait heureux. Bon sang mais si seulement Emma pouvait voir à quel point Crochet était idiot ! Détestable même. Comment pouvait-il être la fin heureuse de quelqu'un ? Non, comment pouvait-il être la fin heureuse **d'Emma**? Elle qui avait tout donner pour le bonheur de tout le monde à Storybrooke, y compris celui de la Méchante Reine, le monstre à abattre. Quand tout le monde était contre elle, Emma était là. Quand Regina pensait qu'elle voulait l'éloigner d'Henry, Emma le lui ramenait. Quand Regina pensait qu'elle allait mourir sous les coups vengeurs des habitants de Storybrooke, Emma la protégeait. Quand Regina pensait que son âme allait être aspirée par le Spectre, Emma la sauvait. Quand Regina pensait se vider de son énergie vitale en essayant de détruire le cristal, Emma l'aidait. Quand Regina avait un problème quelconque, peu importe l'importance, Emma était là pour l'aider, l'épauler, la guider, la sauver. Alors, tout naturellement et grâce à la toute fraîche amitié survenue entre elles, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que la blonde aussi trouve sa fin heureuse. Mais vraiment, avec ce pirate de bas étages ? Sérieusement ?

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'elle dû elle aussi traverser le portail à la suite de Blanche, Charmant et Robin fermant la marche derrière elle. En franchissant l'éclat doré du portail, Regina s'attendait à reprendre pied sur du bitume ou directement dans Storybrooke mais clairement, elle ne s'attendait pas à être entourée d'une épaisse forêt. Elle inspecta les lieux autour d'elle, cherchant à confirmer qu'elle se trouvait bien dans le bois de Storybrooke et non ailleurs. Mais, même si la mairesse aimait à penser qu'elle connaissait sa ville par cœur, une forêt restait une forêt et elle était bien incapable de dire s'ils avaient atterri au bon endroit. De plus, dès que Charmant passa le portail en dernier, celui-ci se referma immédiatement.

 **\- Un peu de précision dans les coordonnées aurait été la bienvenue** ** _Mlle Swan_** **,** lança immédiatement Regina.

 **\- Je savais que tu trouverais un truc à me reprocher.**

 **\- Le fait est qu'on ne sait même pas dans quelle direction se trouve la ville.**

 **\- Un point pour toi,** admit Emma. Elle leva les yeux vers les arbres avant de prendre une décision. **Je vais monter voir où on se situe.**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire,** intervint Charmant en sortant du sous-bois. **Je viens de m'éloigner d'une cinquantaine de mètre pour voir où en était.**

 **\- Et donc ?** Demanda Regina, impatiente.

 **\- On n'est pas à Storybrooke.**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?** S'enquit Blanche en se tournant vers son mari ? **Où est-ce qu'on est d'abord ?**

 **\- Dans la forêt enchantée, au Royaume Blanc,** lui répondit Charmant.

 **\- Et comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ?** Le relança Regina, pour une fois sans dédain dans la voix.

 **\- Parce que j'ai vu notre château à travers les arbres.**

 **\- Comment diable a-t-on pu atterrir ici ? Je croyais que le portail donnait sur Storybrooke !** intervint Crochet, clairement dérangé par la situation.

 **\- Apparemment Mlle Swan s'est plus trompée dans les coordonnées que je ne le pensais.**

 **\- Ne recommence pas avec les « Mlle Swan » Regina. Et puis, la formule que j'ai utilisée venait de Gold alors ne met pas tout le blâme sur moi sans preuve.**

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à savoir à qui est la faute,** Robin parla pour la première fois. **La question c'est, comment rentrer chez nous ?**

 **\- On devrait aller voir Philip et Aurore, ils pourront peut-être nous aider,** proposa Blanche.

 **\- J'ai vu un village en contrebas, on devrait peut-être se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passe ici,** ajouta Charmant.

 **\- Un village habité ?**

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça semble t'étonner.**

 **\- Je n'ai pourtant pas ramasser tout le monde lors de la malédiction,** ajouta Regina.

 **\- C'est juste qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de survivants quand on est venues ici avec Emma,** expliqua Blanche. **Il n'était qu'une poignée et les ogres avaient repris du territoire. Tellement de choses auraient pu changer en un peu moins de 2 ans ?**

 **\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il nous faut clairement des informations sur ce qu'il se passe,** insista Regina. **On ne peut pas se risque dans le royaume sans savoir à qui on a à faire. De plus, s'il y a un village, il y a un roi pour le gouverner et il vaudrait mieux l'avoir de notre côté si on veut éviter des embûches inutiles.**

 **\- Très bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se mettre en route ?**

 **\- Pourquoi rien ne peut être simple ?** demanda rhétoriquement Crochet en emboîtant le pas d'Emma.

 _Forêt Enchantée_

Neal retrouva vite son stoïcisme habituel et reprit la situation bien en main avant que son trouble ne puisse transparaître. Encore sous le choc, Hayden se contenta de se placer dans un coin de la salle, le regard fixé sur deux têtes bien particulières, une seule question en tête : comment est-ce possible ?

 **\- Bienvenus au Royaume Blanc, je suis le roi Neal et j'aimerais bien savoir comment la Reine Blanche-Neige, le Roi James, la Princesse Emma, la Reine Regina, Robin des Bois et le Capitaine Crochet ont bien pu se retrouver sur mes terres.**

 **\- Un peu par hasard en fait,** lui répondit immédiatement Charmant. **Nous avons traversé un portail depuis les Enfers en espérant atterrir à Storybrooke et nous voilà ici.**

 **\- Les portails s'ouvrent sur une destination bien précise. Comment pouviez-vous ne pas savoir où il allait vous emmener ?**

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Hayden n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle s'y connaissait suffisamment en magie pour parler avec assurance et elle allait s'assurer de bien collecter chaque détail.

 **\- La formule pour le créé nous a été donner,** rétorqua Emma.

 **\- Par qui ?**

 **\- Hayden !** intervint Neal. **Arrête donc de les questionner de la sorte.**

 **\- Il faut bien que j'ai les détails si tu veux les renvoyer d'où ils viennent.**

 **\- Vous pouvez nous aider ?** Regina l'interrogea, clairement surprise.

Cette fille, non, jeune femme était clairement vêtue comme une chevalier, épée au flanc, et pourtant elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Et, pour en rajouter au personnage déjà haut en couleur, elle avait clairement des connaissances en magie. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle de terriblement familier. Ce regard, cette tenue et même les traits du visage. Pourtant, même en cherchant aux tréfonds de sa mémoire, Regina ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

 **\- Clairement cela va demander une magie très avancée parce qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous faire voyager d'un monde à l'autre mais également d'une époque à l'autre. Celui qui vous a donné ce sort est très fort.**

 **\- D'une époque à l'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

Emma avait tiqué sur ces mots dès qu'ils avaient été prononcés. Est-ce que cette gamine insinuait qu'ils avaient également voyager dans le temps ? Comme si Gold pouvait les piéger à ce point ! Il le pouvait… En vérité, maintenant qu'il était redevenu le Ténébreux et qu'il avait à nouveau tous ses pouvoirs, il était capable de tout ce que sa folie lui dictait de faire. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait berné tout le monde et c'était arrangé pour récupérer le statut de Ténébreux dès la mort de Crochet, ayant été jusqu'à planifier sa déchéance. Alors oui, Gold était capable de tout et les envoyer dans un autre monde à une autre époque ne paraissait pas si surprenant que ça. Il venait de se débarrasser du groupe de héros protecteurs de la ville, il pouvait maintenant en faire ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, alors que ce schéma se mis en place dans sa tête, Emma réalisa une chose. Henry était toujours à Storybrooke avec personne pour le protéger.

 **\- Gold s'est débarrassé de nous,** remarqua Emma à voix, attirant l'attention de Regina et de ses parents sur elle. **Il a le champ libre à Storybrooke, il peut faire ce qu'il veut à qui il veut et…**

 **\- Henry est resté là-bas,** termina Regina.

Encore une fois, sans mots, juste avec des regards, Emma et Regina se comprenaient. La même inquiétude se peignait sur leurs visages alors qu'elles se tournaient vers la jeune chevalier.

 **\- Vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe,** ordonna Regina. **C'est quoi cette histoire d'époque différente ?**

 **\- Vas-y Hayden, répare ta bêtise.**

 **\- Quelle bêtise ? Tu crois qu'ils leur auraient fallu combien de temps pour comprendre que tu es leur fils ?** Répliqua Hayden.

 **\- Quoi ?** S'exclamèrent Charmant et Blanche en même temps.

 **\- Tu te rends compte de l'impact que cette information pourrait avoir sur le futur ?** S'énerva Neal.

 **\- T'es toujours là non ? C'est que tout va bien.**

 **\- Vous voudriez bien arrêter de vous chamailler 5 minutes et nous expliquer tranquillement toute cette histoire ?** Intervint Regina, coupant court à leur échange.

 **\- Bien,** soupira Neal en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. **Explique Hayden mais n'oublie pas que chaque détail peut changer le cours des choses.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je dois savoir de quelle année précisément vous venez,** annonça Hayden.

 **\- 2015.**

Blanche avait parlé, apparemment impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur la situation. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de rencontrer ses enfants une fois qu'ils étaient adultes. Charmant était tout aussi perdu et curieux qu'elle, Emma et Regina attendaient patiemment les explications d'Hayden et Robin et Crochet se sentaient presque de trop dans cette réunion de famille inattendue.

 **\- Vous avez donc fait un bon de 25 ans dans le futur,** conclu Hayden. **Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que Neal a été envoyer ici contre sa volonté et la vôtre. Il est tombé dans un portail sensé enfermer le Ténébreux dans un vide spatio-temporel.**

 **\- Comme un trou noir ?** Demanda Emma, tentant de comprendre parfaitement la situation.

 **\- En quelque sorte. Il a atterri ici sans raison particulière mais puisque la magie semble instable dans votre monde, peut-être que le portail a eu un simple dysfonctionnement.**

 **\- Et vous dans tout ça ?** S'enquit Crochet.

 **\- Quoi moi ?**

 **\- Vous voulez nous faire croire que Neal vous a confier toute sa vie comme ça ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Ser Hayden White,** répondit-elle avec cérémonie. **Chevalier du Royaume Blanc, Générale de l'armée personnelle du Roi Neal et, accessoirement, sa protégée. Et, tant que nous en sommes à énoncer mes titres de noblesse** ** _capitaine_** **, je vous rappelle que, selon les lois en rigueur dans ce Royaume, vous me devez au minimum le respect, au mieux l'obéissance. Mais, connaissant vos antécédents, je peux déjà affirmer que vous ne tiendrez pas compte de ce dernier.**

 **\- Et tu as bien raison ma jolie.**

Pendant le monologue d'Hayden, Crochet s'était lentement rapproché d'elle dans une attitude de défi nonchalant. Quand il fut à sa porter, Hayden lui fit une clé de bras et le plaqua face contre la table. Elle se pencha alors et murmura à son oreille de sorte qu'il fut le seul à entendre.

 **\- Je ne jouerais pas à ça si j'étais toi, Crochet. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé aux Enfers, je sais ce que tu as fait là-bas. Elle ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre, ta jolie distraction blonde et, quand elle ne sera plus du goût de te protéger, je serais là pour te couper l'autre main… et peut-être même ta langue histoire d'avoir la paix.**

 **\- Hayden, lâche le,** lui ordonna Neal.

Elle s'exécuta, non sans continuer à lancer des regards noirs à Crochet. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le pirate manchot l'horripilait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-on au quotidien supporter un homme alcoolique qui empestait le rhum et la suffisance à plein nez ? Elle n'y arriverait pas, ça s'était sûre. Si elle voulait tranquillement travailler pour aider le petit groupe à retourner chez eux, il faudrait éloigner Crochet… et peut-être Robin aussi, histoire d'être sûre. Immédiatement, une idée lui vint en tête.

 **\- Excusez mon tempérament Capitaine,** commença Hayden. **Il est vrai que je peux être très téméraire parfois, un trait hérité de ma mère apparemment.**

 **\- Une sacrée tête brûlée celle-là,** marmonna Neal.

 **\- J'ai entendu.**

 **\- Tant mieux.**

 **\- Passons,** continua Hayden dans un soupire. **Le fait est que j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous aider mais elle va demander beaucoup de connaissances magiques et une puissance que nous ne possédons pas.**

 **\- Regina est l'une des plus puissantes sorcières ayant jamais vécu et je suis la Sauveuse, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus en terme de puissance ?** s'étonna Emma.

 **\- Sans compter que, si je ne me trompe pas, vous possédez vous aussi de la magie,** ajouta Regina en masquant son trouble.

Certes, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Emma mette la magie de Regina en avant. Même si la blonde ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, il était clair qu'elle était plus qu'impressionner par la puissance et la facilité avec laquelle Regina usait de magie. Mais entendre un tel compliment sortir de la bouche d'Emma avait le don de faire rougir la brune. Non pas que, encore une fois, qui que ce soit n'admette ses choses ailleurs que dans la tête.

 **\- Ce que vous dites est vrai mais nous parlons ici d'une magie qui permet de transcender les mondes, d'une magie qui vous permettrait un voyage dans le temps sans avoir à sacrifier qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. Je vous parle ici d'être plus puissant qu'aucun mage ne l'a jamais, je vous parle d'une puissance que même le Ténébreux n'a pas et n'aura sans doute jamais. Je vous parle de ce genre de puissance alors excusez-moi si je doute que nous serons assez.**

 **\- Que proposez-vous alors ?**

 **\- J'ai une petite idée quant à la personne qui pourrait être susceptible de nous aider,** dit Hayden avec un regard appuyé vers Neal.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Neal…**

 **\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne viendra pas,** insista Neal. **Elle ne veut plus me voir au cas où tu n'avais pas compris.**

 **\- La faute à qui ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai fait avec elle comme avec toi !**

 **\- Justement, il est là le problème,** expliqua Hayden en s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Bon sang ! Les hommes sont-ils toujours aussi aveugles en matière de femmes ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondirent Emma, Regina et Blanche d'une même voix.

 **\- En tout cas,** continua Hayden en se retournant vers Neal. **Tu vas la chercher et surtout, tu commenceras à la regarder un peu plus comme une femme et un peu moins comme une sœur. Tu verras que ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux.**

 **\- Très bien mais j'espère que ça vaut le coup.**

 **\- Excusez-moi,** intervint Regina. **Mais de qui parlons-nous au juste ?**

 **\- Charlotte.**

* * *

Il fut convenu que Neal, accompagné de Charmant, Crochet et Robin, allèrent chercher Charlotte pendant qu'Emma, Blanche, Regina et Hayden s'attelaient à préparer le sort qu'il leur faudrait jeter. Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les 4 dans les salons privés d'Hayden où celle-ci rassemblait tout son attirail de sorcière. Malgré son silence jusqu'à présent, Regina était bien déterminée à connaître le plan précis de la jeune femme qui leur promettait un billet de retour pour Storybrooke.

 **\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes dans votre sanctuaire, pourrions-nous savoir quel est votre plan ?**

 **\- Disons que Rumplestiltskin, avec son assurance habituelle, nous a donné la solution à son problème sans penser qu'on irait regarder aussi loin.**

 **\- Expliquez-vous,** demanda Regina intéressée.

 **\- Il a créé une potion à partir de fibres du véritable amour, tellement puissante qu'elle a rétabli la magie à Storybrooke. Nous allons réutiliser le même principe mais en améliorant la formule de base. Il a simplement créé, disons, une version synthétique du véritable amour. Nous allons enfermer l'acte magique lui-même et s'en servir pour ouvrir une brèche dans le temps. Avec suffisamment de puissance, je devrais être en mesure de vous renvoyez au moment où vous êtes partis.**

 **\- Et vous croyez vraiment pouvoir contrôler une telle magie ?**

 **\- Imaginez votre puissance additionnée à celle de… disons d'Emma, le tout saupoudré d'une bonne dose de véritable amour, tout ça enfermé dans un seul et même corps. Le mien. L'aide de Charlotte sera là pour s'assurer que vous passiez sans encombres et sans atterrir ailleurs qu'à destination. Et je vous promets que j'ai un meilleur sens de l'orientation que Mlle Swan.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste arrêter avec ça ?** s'exaspéra Emma.

 **\- Très bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autre question…** comment ça Hayden.

 **\- Le prix,** la coupa Blanche.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Toute magie a un prix. Quel est celui d'un tel voyage ?**

 **\- Je me charge de cela, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en inquiéter.**

 **\- Au contraire,** poursuivit Blanche. **Si le prix est trop élevé…**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Nous chercherons une autre solution ? Il n'y en a pas Votre Altesse, c'est la seule et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai cherché. Je vais simplement devoir abandonner mon rêve d'enfant, lui dire au revoir, refuser de l'accepter pleinement dans ma vie. Voilà, le prix et ce n'est rien, rien du tout comparer aux désillusions avec lesquelles j'ai grandi. Maintenant si vous voulez bien que nous commencions…**

 **\- Je crois que ce serait préférable en effet,** acquiesça Regina.

Elle voyait bien que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas que cette conversation s'éternise. Elle voyait en elle quelque chose de familier, elle comprenait à présent. C'était dans le regard. Cet air désespéré, cette quête vaine d'une fin heureuse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, l'échec au bout de chaque chemin emprunté…

 **\- Juste… une dernière chose,** insista Blanche. **Juste histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise mais… Quel acte du Véritable Amour allez-vous… enfermer ?**

 **\- Enfin une question intéressante !** répondit Hayden avec un sourire. **Rien de bien graphique Votre Altesse, un simple baiser peut suffire si l'amour en question est suffisamment fort.**

 **\- Et bien heureusement que vous avez l'égérie du Véritable Amour sous la main,** remarqua Regina.

 **\- Ça ne suffira pas.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** s'étonna Blanche.

 **\- Vous partagez toujours le Véritable Amour, là n'est pas la question. Le problème c'est qu'au fil des années, la magie se fane. Ce serait trop simple sinon et bien moins amusant. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un amour naissant. Un premier baiser du Véritable Amour.**

 **\- J'espère que vous avez déjà quelqu'un en tête parce que nous n'avons clairement pas le temps de chercher,** souligna Regina. **Je refuse de courir les bois à la recherche de deux âmes sœurs alors que Gold parcourt librement ma ville.**

 **\- Je comprends votre hâte Majesté et je peux vous garantir que je ne vous aurais proposer aucun plan si je n'en avais pas étudié chaque détail au préalable.**

 **\- Très bien alors que faisons-nous ?**

 **\- Je vais avoir besoin d'ingrédients que je n'ai plus en réserve,** expliqua Hayden en se tournant vers Emma et Blanche. **Vous pensez pouvoir vous en occuper ?**

 **\- Ça devrait aller,** affirma Emma. **J'ai gardé quelques connaissances du Ténébreux, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.**

 **\- Mettons-nous en route alors, j'aimerais être rentrée avant la nuit.**

Emma acquiesça alors avant de suivre sa mère et toutes deux quittèrent la pièce, n'y laissant que Regina et Hayden. D'un commun accord, les deux femmes se mirent immédiatement au travail, Hayden commençant à expliquer point par point son plan à son aînée.

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous étudiez la magie au juste ?** demanda Regina clairement impressionnée.

 **\- 5 ans, dès que j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs.**

 **\- Vous aviez quel âge à ce moment-là ?**

 **\- 15 ans.**

 **\- Il faudrait un événement terrible pour le découvrir aussi jeune. Ça n'arrive que quelques années plus tard d'habitude.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez là ?** rétorqua Hayden.

 **\- Qu'il vous est forcément arrivé quelque chose pour réveiller vos pouvoirs.**

 **\- Et vous croyez que je vais vous le dire peut-être ? Et puis quoi ensuite ? Soirée au coin du feu à boire du cidre ? Commencer à échanger des détails sur nos vies amoureuses ? Comment ça va avec Robin d'ailleurs ? C'est une fille c'est ça ? Votre… quoi déjà ? Nièce, belle-fille ?**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** lança brusquement Regina. **D'où connaissez-vous autant de détails ? Ça m'étonnerait que Neal ait pu vous donner autant d'informations sur moi.**

 **\- Je ne suis personne, rien qu'une orpheline récupérer au milieu de la forêt.**

 **\- Je n'en crois pas un mot,** décréta l'ancienne reine en forçant Hayden à la regarder. **Tous ces détails, ces anecdotes que vous semblez connaître… Vous avez traversé le portail avec Neal, c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est insensé ! Qui êtes-** ** _vous_** **pour exiger des informations pareilles ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère que je sache, ni ma souveraine. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous allons continuer ce que nous avions commencé et j'espère pouvoir finir rapidement sans plus d'interruption.**

 **\- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas ma fille ! Je vous aurais certainement mieux appris à vous tenir à votre place.**

Pendant quelques secondes, Regina vit une lueur de défi briller dans les yeux de la plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'apparemment, elle finisse par se calmer. _Une forte tête en plus, c'est bien ma chance,_ pensa Regina.

 **\- Excusez-moi Votre Majesté, j'ai tendance à laisser mon tempérament parler. Je ne suis juste pas vraiment du genre à m'étendre sur ma pathétique existence, j'espère que vous le comprendrez.**

 **\- Tout à fait,** répondit Regina dans un murmure.

Elle se retrouva profondément touchée par la douleur et la tristesse au fond du regard émeraude de la jeune femme. Il y avait clairement quelque chose de familier chez Hayden. Comme ce sentiment inconnu mais tellement doux sorti tout droit d'un souvenir perdu et oublié. Quelque chose clochait chez cette fille, un élément ne collait pas. Quelque chose qui, sûrement, avait terriblement affecter Hayden au point qu'aujourd'hui encore elle en portait les stigmates.

 **\- On devrait se remettre au travail avant qu'Emma et Blanche ne reviennent,** reprit Hayden d'une voix étonnamment neutre pour une fille qui semblait au bord des larmes.

 **\- Très bien. Mais… Charmant et les autres…**

 **\- Vous voulez dire Robin,** l'interrompit Hayden avec un sourire entendu.

 **\- Ils en ont pour combien de temps ?**

 **\- Ils seront de retour demain s'ils ne rencontrent aucune complication.**

 **\- Quelle genre de complication ?** s'enquit Regina avec inquiétude.

 **\- Charlotte a son petit tempérament elle aussi. Je ne serais pas étonnée s'il leur fallait un peu de temps pour la convaincre.**

 **\- Qui est-elle ?**

 **\- Juste la seconde plus puissante Sorcière du Royaume, derrière moi évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est génétique cette histoire de puissance. Je suis née du véritable amour et elle d'un mensonge. Évidemment que j'étais prédestinée au bien. Elle, elle a dû se battre contre la part sombre hérité par sa mère et son mensonge. Elle a beaucoup plus de crédit que moi a usé aujourd'hui de magie uniquement blanche et très puissante.**

 **\- Qui est-elle pour vous ?** précisa Regina.

 **\- Disons comme une sœur. Elle est ma famille, elle et Neal, je n'ai qu'eux et c'est exactement pour ça que je ferais tout pour conserver ma famille intacte. Votre arrivée ici chamboule tout le futur, y compris l'arrivée de Neal dans la Forêt Enchantée. Lui aussi est seul à Storybrooke en ce moment. Croyez-moi, j'ai autant de raisons que vous d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce sortilège.**

 **\- Vous êtes toujours aussi éloquente ?** balbutia Regina, touchée par chaque mot comme si c'était les siens.

 **\- J'ai mes moments.**

Hayden sembla soudainement gênée de la teneur de sa tirade. L'expression sur son visage fit immédiatement réalisé une chose à Regina. _Emma,_ se dit-elle. _La tenue, le regard… C'est une Emma version Forêt Enchantée._ La réalisation soudaine rassura Regina. _Un mystère de moins sur cette sauveuse inespérée. Sauveuse…_ Tout ça paraissait évident à présent.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la forêt…_

 **\- Tu en penses quoi de cette fille… Hayden ?** demanda soudainement Emma à sa mère.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans la forêt depuis une bonne heure et Emma ne tenait plus. Elle se savait assez loin du château pour pouvoir parler sans crainte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Je veux dire qu'on débarque dans ce palais,** ** _ton_** **palais, pour rencontrer le roi et sortie de nulle part cette fille débarque et a déjà la solution toute trouvée à notre problème. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros toi ?**

 **\- Et bien…** commença Blanche.

 **\- Et on en parle du fait que c'est une parfaite mini Regina ?**

 **\- Attends, sérieusement, une mini Regina ?**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?** s'étonna Emma. **Les cheveux, la tenue, la façon de parler, bordel même son sourire c'est le même avec ces fossettes, même le teint bordel ! C'est la même !**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'elle cache quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important et je compte bien découvrir quoi.**

 **\- Emma, on n'a pas le temps de se lancer dans des quêtes secondaires,** remarqua Blanche. **On doit se focaliser sur le sort qui nous permettra de retourner chez nous, à Storybrooke, là où Henry nous attend seul face à Gold.**

 **\- Mais maman…**

 **\- Non Emma. Sortilège, Storybrooke, Henry. C'est tout ce à quoi tu devrais penser. Ce qui arrive à Hayden, peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne nous regarde pas. Elle ne fait que nous aider à rentrer à la maison. Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous, elle appartient à un futur qui n'est pas le nôtre.**

 **\- Mais elle est liée à Neal. D'une manière ou d'une autre il vous sera enlevé et si on peut éviter ça…**

 **\- Tu ne changeras pas le futur Emma, c'est trop risqué. On ne sait pas quelle influence Neal a eu sur ce monde. Imagines une seconde combien de vie tu changeras à jamais si tu arraches Neal à ce monde.**

 **\- Tu es en train de dire que tu acceptes d'abandonner ton enfant ? Encore une fois ?**

 **\- Non ! Je te dis simplement que je ne devrais même pas encore savoir ça ! Je ne devrais pas savoir que mon fils va m'être arracher mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Si ça arrive, c'est pour une bonne raison. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de bouleverser totalement ce monde, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?**

 **\- Tu as raison,** admit Emma dans un marmonnement. **Désolée, c'est juste que… si j'avais eu le choix moi…**

 **\- Je sais, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire légèrement crispé avant de reprendre leur chemin, toujours à la recherche des deux derniers ingrédients manquant de la liste.

* * *

 _Plus loin dans la forêt…_

 **\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés,** assura Neal.

 **\- Est-elle dangereuse,** demanda Charmant.

 **\- Qui donc ?**

 **\- Cette sorcière… Charlotte. Tu sembles la craindre.**

 **\- Je… Elle n'est pas dangereuse, loin de là. C'est entre elle et moi qu'il y a un problème, c'est tout.**

 **\- Mais elle nous aidera, pas vrai ?** voulut s'assurer Charmant.

 **\- Je pense oui. Cette histoire la concerne autant que nous.**

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Charmant pour comprendre ce que sous-entendait Neal. Hayden avait dit qu'il avait traversé un portail mais elle n'avait pas précisé s'il avait fait ce voyage seul.

 **\- Qui est-elle exactement ?** demanda finalement Charmant.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Elle a traversé le portail avec toi non ?**

 **\- Comment… ?** commença Neal sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

 **\- Une simple déduction. Qui est-elle ?**

 **\- Vous le découvrirez tous bien assez vite.**

Ils venaient d'arriver devant un manoir assez accueillant, entouré d'un jardin extrêmement bien entretenu. Devant la porte, comme prévenue de leur arrivée, se tenait une jeune femme aux longs roux encadrant un visage d'où perçaient un regard vert forêt.

 **\- Charlotte…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Neal ?**

 **\- Hayden a besoin de toi. Comme tu peux le voir, on a eu un petit imprévu qui nous est tombé dessus.**

Pour la première fois, Charlotte se tourna vers Charmant et Crochet avant d'arrêter son regard sur Robin. Elle aussi sembla les reconnaître immédiatement ce qui, en réalité était assez étrange du point de vue de Charmant. Il en était sûr, elle aussi venait de Storybrooke mais qui… ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'Hayden a bien pu faire comme sottise cette fois ?** demanda Charlotte, clairement exaspérée.

 **\- Rien, c'est eux qui ont débarqué ici après l'épisode des Enfers.**

 **\- Oh. Attends, ne me dis pas qu'elle veut utiliser…**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'impatienta Neal, frustré qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase.

 **\- Non mais quelle idiote !**

Immédiatement, d'un geste des mains et dans un panache de fumée verte, le petit groupe se retrouva transporté au Palais Blanc. Cette fois, tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Charmant et, aléatoirement, dans celle de Robin. La magie, la puissance, la génétique, même la fumée verte… tout s'emboitait. Alors, submergé d'un sentiment écrasant, Robin s'approcha de Charlotte.

 **\- Tu es ma fille ?** demanda-t-il sans aucune subtilité.

Avant que Charlotte n'ait pu répondre, elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre l'appeler et elle sut immédiatement que c'était Hayden. La rousse prit la brune dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à porter. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et s'était clairement beaucoup trop pour deux jeunes femmes qui avaient grandies comme des sœurs.

 **\- Alors Neal t'a convaincu ?**

 **\- Non, ta stupidité m'a convaincu,** répliqua Charlotte avec un sourire taquin. **Je sais quel sort tu veux utiliser et c'est d'un risque inconsidéré.**

 **\- Ce sera le cas si je n'avais pas prévu une autre source de puissance que nous.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Viens voir par toi-même,** éluda Hayden avec un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

Comprenant qu'il serait vain de vouloir contredire Hayden, Charlotte se laissa emmener jusqu'à son « sanctuaire » comme elle l'appelait parfois. Étonnement, la pièce n'était pas vide.

 **\- Ils sont venus à combien au juste ?** voulut-elle savoir pour ne plus avoir de mauvaises surprises.

 **\- 6. Emma et Blanche sont en vadrouille pour me chercher les ingrédients manquants.**

 **\- Bon et sinon, c'est quoi cette puissance dont tu parles ? Elles ? Si elles sont supposées traverser le portail on ne peut pas compter sur leurs magies.**

 **\- Je sais, je te parlais d'autre chose,** expliqua Hayden. **D'un premier baiser du Véritable Amour peut-être ?**

 **\- Oh non !**

Immédiatement, Charlotte pensa que c'était dans ce but qu'Hayden l'avait fait venir. Tout simplement parce que la brune avait cette idée en tête depuis des années. De son point de vue, Charlotte aurait développé une sorte de béguin pour Neal. Ce qui était totalement stupide comme idée pas vrai ? Et puis quoi en plus ? Tous les trois étaient une famille, deux sœurs un frère, pas deux parents et une fille mince alors !

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna Hayden.

 **\- Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir tu peux oublier immédiatement cette idée.**

 **\- Excusez-moi,** intervint Regina. **Serait-ce trop demander que de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

 **\- Contrairement à ce que pense Charlotte, je ne l'ai pas fait venir ici pour être l'instigatrice de ce premier baiser. Je ne pensais pas à toi et je te le promets.**

 **\- Qui alors ?** insista Charlotte.

Imperceptiblement, le regard d'Hayden dériva vers Regina pendant une micro seconde, suffisamment pour que Charlotte comprenne. _Toujours aussi stupide comme idée mais au moins je n'en fais pas parti,_ se dit la rousse.

 **\- Bon, et on commence quand officiellement ?** continua Charlotte comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Après le dîner. Si mon petit compagnon a raison, et je suis certaine que c'est le cas, Emma et Blanche sont sur le retour. Juste à temps pour une réunion au sommet. Je pense que beaucoup de questions restent sans réponses et nous en apporteront autant que possible sans interférer dans le futur.**

 **\- Robin a déjà compris,** avoua Charlotte dans un soupire.

 **\- Compris quoi ?** intervint Regina.

 **\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard,** l'interrompit Hayden. **Elles viennent d'arriver, venez.**

Malgré les milliers d'interrogations qui tournaient encore dans l'esprit de Regina, l'ancienne reine se promit de garder chacune d'entre elles en tête et d'obtenir les réponses qu'elle attendait. Tout ceci était vraiment trop étrange comme situation. Arriver dans la Forêt Enchantée passait encore, il aurait été facile même pour elle de trouver une solution. Mais le futur ? Là c'était une toute autre histoire et, même si elle aurait aimé tout comprendre, elle savait très bien qu'il lui faudrait faire attention aux questions posées au risque d'interférer dans le futur… son futur… Enfin pour que rien ne soit chambouler quoi ! _Je me perds dans mes propres pensées,_ se dit Regina. Et puis, une idée lui vint soudainement.

 **\- Et si vous nous donniez une potion de mémoire juste avant qu'on ne parte ?** demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier. Elle savait bien que chacun des deux jeunes femmes pourraient lui répondre.

 **\- Ça pourrait marcher et ça éviterait bien des mystères,** lui accorda Charlotte.

 **\- Ils viennent de 25 ans en arrière.**

 **\- Oh, ça change tout.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui change ?** demanda Regina, toujours aussi perdue.

 **\- Des événements sont sensés arriver et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si vous l'appreniez maintenant, vous n'y croiriez pas,** expliqua Hayden.

 **\- Pourquoi donc ?**

 **\- Parce que, pour l'instant, rien ne vous porte à croire que cela puisse arriver.**

 **\- Il n'empêche que nous pourrions leur révéler déjà bien plus de choses si on leur effaçait simplement la mémoire juste avant leur départ.**

 **\- Autant demander leurs avis à chacun,** souligna Hayden, récoltant un acquiescement des deux autres femmes.

Après encore un couloir à longer, elles atteignirent la salle de banquet où les attendaient les autres, rassembler ici par Neal. Emma vint donner à Hayden tout ce qu'elle leur avait demander de chercher. Vérifiant que tout y était, Hayden envoya le tout directement dans son sanctuaire. Et puis, la petite troupe s'installa autour de la table où le repas leur fut servi. Après quelques minutes de silence, les questions commencèrent.

 **\- A propos de vos interrogations,** commença Hayden. **Regina a souligné un point important. Nous pourrions vous révéler presque tout ce que vous voulez savoir si vous accepter de prendre une potion de mémoire juste avant votre départ.**

 **\- Savoir pour oublier ? Quel intérêt ?** répliqua immédiatement Crochet.

 **\- L'intérêt est de conserver le futur tel qu'il est Capitaine.**

 **\- Dites plutôt que c'est pour votre intérêt personnel !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez encore ?** demande Hayden en tentant de garder son calme.

 **\- Je suis certain que Neal préférerait rester auprès de ses parents et si sa mésaventure pouvait être éviter…**

 **\- Je vous interromps tout de suite, je ne souhaite pas changer ce futur.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna Blanche. **Tu pourrais n'être jamais parti et oublié que tout ceci est jamais arrivé.**

 **\- Et laisser Hayden seule ici ? C'est hors de question.**

 **\- Mais…** commença Blanche.

 **\- J'ai un peu de mal à croire que vous n'ayez toujours pas trouver de moyen de revenir simplement à Storybrooke,** l'interrompit Regina. **Vous avez à vos côtés deux sorcières suffisamment puissantes et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais pensé à revenir ?**

 **\- Quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs,** commença Hayden. **A peu près en même temps que Charlotte, des événements sont survenus. Vous aviez raison en disant qu'il fallait un grand choc émotionnel pour réveiller la magie. Rumplestiltskin est bien venu avec Neal et Charlotte à travers le portail, il s'est tout simplement terré pendant des années et a attendu patiemment d'avoir à nouveau suffisamment de pouvoir pour attaquer. Son but est de prendre sa revanche et, puisqu'il ne peut pas s'en prendre à vous, il essaye avec nous. Pour ouvrir un portail, il faudrait le tuer. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il se serve des résidus magiques que nous laissons derrière nous. J'allais m'atteler à cette tâche quand vous êtes arrivés.**

 **\- Vous pensez pouvoir vaincre le Ténébreux ?** s'exclama Regina. **Peu importe la puissance que vous prétendez avoir, il est immortel je vous rappelle.**

 **\- Il l'est si on ne possède pas la dague qui permet de le vaincre.**

 **\- Et aspirer les Ténèbres en toi ?** intervint Charlotte. **Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**

 **\- Tu te souviens de ce livre sur le Chevalier de Lumière ?**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces contes de fée !**

 **\- Assez ironique je trouve,** répliqua Hayden avec un petit rire.

 **\- Oh ça va ! Et tu vas me dire quoi après, que c'est toi le Chevalier de Lumière ?**

 **\- Ça ne parait pas si improbable que ça quand on connait sa lignée,** nota Neal.

 **\- Ne l'encourage pas ! Elle va encore se foutre dans des problèmes pour une famille qu'on n'est même plus sûrs d'avoir.**

 **\- Vous voudriez bien arrêter de vous disputer comme une bande de gamin et répondre à nos questions ?** les coupa Regina.

 **\- Désolée, allez-y.**

 **\- Oui,** s'empressa alors de dire Charlotte en regardant Robin. **Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, oui.**

 **\- Oh,** lâcha simplement Robin, envahit de ce même sentiment troublant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** intervint Regina, agacée de ne jamais comprendre. **Attends… C'est ta fille ?**

La réalisation la frappa soudain. Evidemment, tout collait. Charlotte avait traversé le portail avec Neal. Le schéma se fit dans la tête de Regina. Si Neal était le fils des Charmants et Charlotte la fille de Robin et Zelena… Pourquoi Hayden serait-elle la seule à ne pas venir de Storybrooke elle aussi ? _Ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit la fille d'Emma et du pirate manchot._ Ça collerait en plus, au niveau génétique. _Non mais ça ne colle pas avec le dégoût flagrant qu'elle a pour lui. Elle ne lui parlerait pas comme ça si c'était son père._ Regina ne faisait plus attention aux questions que posaient principalement Robin et les Charmants. Elle comprenait le besoin qu'ils avaient de vouloir s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, c'était leurs enfants après tout. Les questions qui envahissaient l'esprit de Regina était plus d'un ordre magique alors elle patienterait. Une seule chose la perturbait plus que ce sortilège qu'elles devraient lancer et c'était l'exacte même femme qui le leur avait donné.

 **\- Elle t'intrigue autant que moi hein ?** lui chuchota Emma, elle aussi clairement peu intéressée par des retrouvailles de famille.

 **\- Oui, je me demande d'où elle sort,** lui répondit Regina sur le même ton.

 **\- Vas-y, balance tes meilleures idées.**

 **\- Je n'en ai qu'une et elle est assez improbable.**

 **\- Quoi donc ? Dis-moi…** insista Emma, presque suppliante.

 **\- Et bien, elle me fait penser à toi alors je me suis dit que… Crochet et toi…**

Regina s'était attendue à pas mal de réaction, dont celle qui suivit. Emma laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de rendre discret.

 **\- Non, clairement elle te ressemble plus qu'à moi,** la contredit Emma dès qu'elle eut retrouvé son sérieux.

 **\- Sauf que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant donc cette théorie est vaine.**

 **\- Pourtant…**

 **\- Quoi ?** lâcha Regina plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Et bien déjà elle a ta couleur de cheveux.**

 **\- Mais ils sont bouclés, comme les tiens.**

 **\- Elle a ton teint.**

 **\- Tes pommettes.**

 **\- Tes fossettes quand elle sourit.**

 **\- Tes yeux.**

 **\- Tes lèvres.**

 **\- Mes quoi ?** Regina mit un terme à leur joute, prise au dépourvu. **Parce que vous avez passé suffisamment de temps à regarder mes lèvres pour savoir ça Mlle Swan ?**

 **\- Ne recommence pas avec ça Regina.**

Un léger raclement de gorge les fit se concentrer à nouveau sur la tablée. Pendant quelques minutes, elles avaient toutes deux oublier qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et maintenant, tout le monde les regardait. Certain l'air de ne rien comprendre, d'autre avec un sourire amusé et Hayden… Hayden était impassible.

 **\- Et elle fait la même tête que toi quand tu caches quelque chose, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après ça ce serait plus plausible que ce soit la mienne que la tienne !** s'exclama Emma qui jugeait que de toute façon elles étaient suffisamment embarrassées. Tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle gagne cette manche.

 **\- Je maintiens mes positions,** affirma Regina, récoltant un soupire agacé de la blonde.

 **\- Au pire des cas, on a cas dire que c'est la vôtre, comme Henry,** les départagea Charlotte avec toujours ce même sourire qui sous-entendait une bonne blague qu'elle ne partagea pourtant pas.

 **\- Charlotte…**

 **\- Quoi ? Aller, elle est un minimum drôle, admets-le Hayden.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

* * *

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

Après le dîner, il fut convenu qu'elles reprendraient les activités magiques le lendemain. Le petit groupe avait été dispersé dans les différentes chambres du château mais Regina avait été incapable de dormir plus de quelques heures. Elle se retrouvait donc dehors en cet instant, juste un peu avant l'aube, et arpentait les jardins du palais. Elle avait toujours préféré le palais d'été, moins confortable mais avec une vue imprenable sur la forêt. Certes, une vue sur le relief et le lac du Royaume Blanc était tout aussi époustouflante si on avait la chance d'y avoir accès. Mais ce palais renfermait trop de mauvais souvenir pour l'ancienne reine. Alors, comme elle l'aurait fait à l'époque, elle chercha un peu de réconfort en se rendant aux écuries. Elle arpenta les stalles, s'arrêtant pour flatter l'encolure de chaque cheval qui passait sa tête hors du box. Et puis, elle s'arrêta devant la dernière monture, un superbe étalon à la robe noire comme la nuit. Regina jeta alors un coup d'œil à la plaque qui indiquait le nom du cheval et son cœur rata un battement. _Rocinante ?_

 **\- Belle bête hein ?** s'éleva une voix dans la nuit, faisant sursauter la brune qui se croyait seule.

 **\- Très.**

Hayden sortit alors de l'ombre et vint rejoindre Regina. Elle alluma également une chandelle qui éclaira d'une lumière tremblotante quelques mètres carré. La jeune chevalier s'approcha alors du cheval… _Rocinante…_ et vint à son tour passer sa main sur son encolure. Le cheval vint alors donner quelques coups de nez contre la poche d'Hayden, semblant réclamer quelque chose.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches mon beau ? Oh, je sais.** Elle sortit alors de sa poche une pomme parfaitement rouge mais la tint hors de portée du cheval. **Tu es sûr de la mériter ? Dis-moi. Tu as été bien gentil aujourd'hui ?**

Le cheval trépigna alors, réclamant le fruit qu'Hayden finit par lui donner avec un léger rire. Regina avait observé la scène béate et encore plus chamboulée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 **\- C'est… le vôtre ?** balbutia-t-elle.

 **\- Oui. Neal me l'a offert quand j'ai commencé ma formation parce que, je cite, « tout chevalier se doit d'avoir son propre cheval, c'est dans l'étymologie même du mot ».**

 **\- Il est magnifique.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… voir le nom,** avoua enfin Regina. **Rocinante ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.** La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir à une explication plausible et innocente. **Disons que je suis une fan.**

Regina ne savait que répondre à cela, surtout après les affirmations plutôt convaincantes d'Emma. Alors, jugeant que, pour une fois, les mots seraient inutiles, elle se contenta de profiter du calme de la nuit au côté d'Hayden. Après quelques minutes à simplement apprécier la compagnie silencieuse l'une de l'autre, Hayden parla.

 **\- Vous voulez monter ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?**

 **\- N'allez pas me dire que vous êtes fatiguée sinon vous n'auriez pas été ici en premier lieu. Et je sais également que vous adoriez monter. C'était juste une proposition, comme ça. A votre place, ça me manquerait énormément de ne plus monter alors…**

 **\- Vous avez raison je…** tenta Regina. **D'accord,** dit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

 **\- Sa selle est juste là, je pense que vous vous souvenez encore de la façon de faire.**

 **\- Vous me laissez monter votre cheval ?**

 **\- Il vous fait déjà confiance,** expliqua Hayden avec un haussement d'épaule. **Je vous jure que ça ne me dérange pas. Changez-vous, sellez-le et mettons-nous en route. L'aube ne devrait plus tarder, la forêt se réveillera et l'air sera frais… on pourra même longer les rivages du lac, il adore ça.**

Ne trouvant toujours rien à répondre, Regina se contenta de sourire à Hayden. Un sourire qui montrait bien à quel point elle était impatiente de remonter en selle pour la première fois depuis près d'un demi-siècle. Une fois leurs montures prêtes, elles mirent en route. Regina connaissait le Royaume, suffisamment pour se repérer en temps normal. Mais il s'était passé près d'un siècle depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds dans la Forêt Enchantée et la nature avait des lois que l'Homme ne pouvait dompter. La forêt était plus luxuriante, les chemins moins définis. Tout avait l'air plus sauvage et en même temps plus beau. Regina se laissait quelques minutes pour apprécier l'instant. Être à nouveau à cheval, sentir cette montagne de muscle qui la portait, l'air frais du matin sur son visage, effaçant le peu de fatigue qu'elle aurait pu ressentir… elle se sentait vivante, légère, comme redevenue une adolescente.

 **\- Merci,** murmura-t-elle à Hayden.

 **\- C'est un plaisir Votre Altesse.**

 **\- Je n'ai plus de titre de noblesse vous savez. Juste Regina ça ira.**

 **\- Bon très bien alors,** ** _Regina,_** **la première arrivée au rivage à gagner.**

Sachant très bien que Rocinante était de toute façon plus rapide, Hayden en profita pour prendre sans culpabilité deux bonnes têtes d'avance avant que Regina ne réagisse. Elles lancèrent leurs montures au galop, laissant le bois défilé pour laisser place aux rivages sablonneux du lac. Seulement là, elles remirent les chevaux au pas et les laissèrent souffler.

 **\- Je vous offre cette victoire,** annonça Hayden. **Je sais qu'à la loyale vous auriez gagné. Après tout, vous montez le cheval le plus rapide du Royaume.**

 **\- Vous ne m'offrez rien du tout, j'ai gagné haut la main !**

 **\- Si vous le dites.**

Hayden profita du nouveau silence qui s'installait pour réfléchir à leur prochaine destination. Elle trouva rapidement et une petite idée se forma de sa tête. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'en faire part à l'ancienne reine.

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation avec Emma hier soir,** commença-t-elle. **Je veux dire,** ** _tout le monde_** **a entendu et…**

 **\- Je suis désolée si cela vous à gêner,** l'interrompit immédiatement Regina.

 **\- Oh non, il y a quand même pire que d'être comparée à Regina Mills et Emma Swan, vous en conviendrez. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais aborder juste… vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant ?**

 **\- C'est le cas,** acquiesça Regina.

 **\- Si je vous disais que j'ai peut-être un moyen de changer ça ?**

 **\- Le coup du baiser du Véritable Amour ne marchera pas sinon cela ferait longtemps que cette malédiction aurait été levée.**

 **\- Ah parce que vous croyez sérieusement que Robin est votre fin heureuse ?** s'étonna Hayden. **Passons, c'est autre chose. Suivez-moi.**

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Regina de protester et lança son cheval en direction du puit qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Après quelques minutes, le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté donna sur une clairière où Hayden arrêta sa monture et en descendit. Regina l'imite, intriguée et curieuse. Elle observa Hayden recueillir de l'eau du puit qui se trouvait là, contre toute logique puisqu'aucun village ne se trouvait dans les environs. Elle tendit alors un verre remplit d'eau clair à Regina.

 **\- Buvez,** lui ordonna-t-elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- De l'eau.**

 **\- Ça je l'avais bien compris,** répliqua Regina. **En quoi cela m'aiderait-il ?**

 **\- Cette eau possède plus ou moins les mêmes propriétés que celle du puit qui se trouve à Storybrooke. Elle est capable d'inverser n'importe quel sort, n'importe quelle malédiction, y compris celle que vous vous êtes infligée à vous-même il y a des années.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?**

 **\- Si j'avais tort, je ne serais même plus là pour vous en parlez. Elle inverse le temps. Un vieillard qui la boirait redeviendrait jeune et fougueux. Un malade qui la boirait recouvrirait la santé. Une ancienne reine stérile pourrait donner naissance à un enfant qu'elle rêve d'avoir.**

 **\- J'ai déjà Henry,** protesta Regina. **Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.**

 **\- A d'autre ! Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que ça ferait de sentir la vie grandir là-dedans,** affirma Hayden en pointant le ventre de Regina. **Je vous donne la solution, si vous ne voulez pas boire c'est votre choix.**

Après cela, elle se décida à laisser un peu d'espace à Regina. Elle retourna auprès des chevaux pour leur donner une petite collation, tournant le dos à son aînée. Elle ne vit donc pas Regina boire le contenu du verre après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation. _Adviendra que pourra, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il en sortira quelque chose…_

* * *

 _Ellipse… Plus tard dans la journée…_

Emma aurait aimé se concentrer pleinement sur la mission qu'ils avaient mais elle en était incapable et pour cause. Dans la matinée, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Neal et Hayden et ça n'avait que réveiller des interrogations qui sommeillaient en elle depuis la veille. Des interrogations concernant Hayden. Regina lui avait fait part de leur chevauchée matinale dès son retour au château. Les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait être une autre personne. Emma s'en trouvait touchée, heureuse de savoir que Regina lui faisait encore confiance après tout ce passage « Ténébreuse » de sa vie. Elle se demanda alors si la brune avait autant confiance en Robin avant de se sermonner elle-même. Quelle importance ? C'était **lui** son âme sœur, sa fin heureuse.

Alors qu'Emma se réprimandait encore pour ses pensées inutiles et mal placées, Hayden revint dans le Sanctuaire avec une simple fiole en main.

 **-** **Vous n'auriez pas pu laisser le manchot alcoolique aux Enfers ?** s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement, l'air passablement énervée. **Ça aurait déjà été ça de moins à supporter. Déjà que je dois me taper l'autre crétin de voleur aromatisé sapin, vous me rajouter Capitaine Cuir-Moustache.**

 **\- Et tu es** ** _sûre_** **que ce n'est pas ta fille Regina ?** demanda Emma avec un sourire.

 **\- Non, mais je l'apprécie de plus en plus.**

 **\- Ignores-les,** lui proposa Blanche. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Il se passe que je n'ai jamais vu autant de condescendance et de misogynie dans un seul et même corps. Je vous jure que s'il n'apprend pas à la fermer je vais mettre mes menaces à exécution.**

 **\- Quelles menaces ?** demanda immédiatement Emma.

 **\- Je vais lui couper l'autre main… et sa langue pour avoir la paix… et s'il avait des couilles je lui couperais sûrement aussi mais bon… il en semble dépourvu.**

Malgré les termes crus qu'Hayden avait employé, Regina ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire qui attira l'attention d'Emma et Blanche. Honnêtement, cette gamine avait tout juste sur Crochet. Un misogyne attardé, alcoolique et réfléchissant avec ses parties génitales. Un bon résumé du point de vue de l'ancienne reine.

 **\- Si c'était de Robin qu'elle avait parlé…** commença Emma à l'attention de Regina.

 **\- Ne me lancez même pas sur celui-là !** l'interrompit Hayden. **Il me donne une de ces migraines !**

L'expression de Regina passa de l'amusement au choc alors que l'inverse arrivait à Emma. _Chacune son tour de rire,_ pensa Emma. D'un geste de la main, elle indique à Hayden de poursuivre sa tirade ce que la plus jeune refusa de faire, prétextant qu'elles devaient avancer dans leur travail si elles voulaient retourner à Storybrooke rapidement. C'eut au moins l'effet de remettre tout le monde sur les rails et, pendant plusieurs heures, toutes les quatre travaillèrent sans interruption. Charlotte les rejoint après une après-midi dans les jardins à préparer la structure de portail à l'aide des hommes. Il serait plus facile de contenir le flux magique s'il était déjà contenu dans une porte. Peu avant le dîner, elles décidèrent toutes qu'elles avaient assez travailler pour la journée. Ainsi, Blanche et Charlotte partirent les premières, laissant à Emma, Regina et Hayden le soin de peaufiner quelques détails.

 **\- Pourquoi on ne sait rien de toi ?** demanda finalement Emma à Hayden.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Neal et Charlotte, ils viennent de Storybrooke et on connait l'identité de leurs parents. On ne sait rien de toi et je trouve quand même un peu abuser qu'on te fasse confiance sans raison.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi. Je ne suis qu'une orpheline récupérée dans la forêt,** répété Hayden.

 **\- Pas à moi. Je le vois quand tu mens et ça m'énerve. Dis-nous la vérité.**

 **\- Emma…** l'avertit Regina. Elle voyait bien la douleur se développer dans les yeux verts d'Hayden et elle ne voulait pas forcer la jeune femme à dévoiler des choses qu'elle voulait garder secrètes. **N'insiste pas.**

 **\- J'insisterai autant qu'il le faudra pour avoir la vérité.**

 **\- A quoi bon puisqu'on s'en ira tout au plus dans deux jours ?**

 **\- Parce qu'en attendant, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance.**

 **\- Vous pouvez,** assura Hayden.

 **\- Et je la crois,** ajouta Regina.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de doute Regina, je ne te croirais pas.**

Face à cette accusation, la brune se tut. Evidemment qu'elle avait des doutes, elle en avait depuis son arrivée. Hayden connaissait des détails que ni Neal, ni Charlotte auraient pu lui donner, elle avait un pouvoir qui impliquait une lignée assez conséquente de sorciers dans sa famille.

 **\- Peut-être bien, mais on ne peut pas la forcer à parler,** note Regina.

 **\- Je fais ça pour vous,** ajouta Hayden en attirant à nouveau l'attention sur elle. **Parce que vous n'êtes pas prêtes à entendre la vérité.**

 **\- Si ça nous concerne, on est en droit de savoir.**

 **\- Vous l'avez sous les yeux votre vérité, vous êtes juste incapable de la voir ! Tout ça pour vos pseudos fins heureuses…**

 **\- Robin** ** _est_** **ma fin heureuse,** affirma Regina. **La poussière de fée ne se trompe pas.**

 **\- La poussière de fée n'est qu'un moyen de savoir qu'on a une seconde mais bordel ! Vous êtes la Reine Regina, depuis quand vous avez besoin de stupide poussière de fée pour tomber amoureuse ? Et puis, Robin est loin d'être votre fin heureuse et croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Vous n'auriez même pas eu à l'attendre pour votre fin heureuse. Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Vous ne l'avez pas attendu ! Monsieur est arrivé et il n'a rien eu à faire. Vous aviez déjà entrepris de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, une personne digne d'être aimée et vous l'avez fait pour qui ?**

 **\- Henry,** dit Regina avec assurance.

 **\- Exactement. Et votre fin heureuse que vous semblez vouloir si désespérément au point de supporter ce voleur de bas étages, et bien vous l'aviez depuis longtemps. Vous l'aviez sous les yeux depuis qu'une stupide furie blonde en veste de cuir rouge à débarquer à Storybrooke dans son tacot jaune pour vous ramener votre fils.**

 **\- Attends… Quoi ?** l'interrompit Emma, pas très sûre d'avoir bien compris. **Je suis désolée mais pendant une seconde il me semblait que tu disais que** ** _je_** **suis la fin heureuse de Regina ?**

 **\- Oh putain de merde.**

 **\- Le mal est fait maintenant,** remarqua Regina. **Parlez.**

 **\- Vous allez finir par assumer vos sentiments, dans moins d'un an d'ailleurs si mes calculs sont précis. Dans deux ans vous serez mariées et dans trois, qui arrive ? Moi, Hayden Swan de mon vrai. Maintenant, bonne nuit.**

Sans attendre, Hayden se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée lilas, la couleur de sa magie. _Un joli mélange entre mon blanc et le violet de Regina,_ se dit Emma avant de se ressaisir. _J'ai une fille ?! Avec Regina ?!_

 **\- Elle ne mentait pas,** parla finalement la brune.

 **\- Je ne crois pas non.**

 **\- Voilà qui explique beaucoup de chose.**

 **\- Ah parce que ça ne te dérange pas ?** s'étonna Emma.

 **\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Ce n'est pas comme si on y pouvait quelque chose. Elle effacera notre mémoire et ensuite les choses prendront leur cours normal. Quand ça arrivera, ce sera naturel et voulu alors inutile de se poser des questions à s'en donner la migraine, regarde où ça nous a mené.**

 **\- Mais je… excuse-moi d'être un peu perturbée par le fait qu'on a** ** _une fille_** **! Ensemble cette fois ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment c'est possible ça ? Parce que, la dernière fois que je vérifiais, on était toutes les deux des femmes. A moins que tu ne caches quelque chose…**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !** s'exclama Regina avant de reprendre son calme. **Mais la magie est capable de beaucoup de chose et elle est encore plus puissante lorsqu'il s'agit de véritable amour. Imagine de quoi nous serions capables toutes les deux.**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle parlait de nous,** murmura finalement Emma.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Cette histoire d'enfermer l'acte magique d'un premier baiser du Véritable Amour. Elle disait qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un en tête, je crois que c'est nous.**

 **\- Peut-être,** admit Regina en passant une main sur son visage. **Je crois surtout que nous devrions aller nous coucher et reparler de tout ça demain.**

 **\- Je… D'accord. Bonne nuit Regina.**

 **\- Bonne nuit… Emma,** souffla-t-elle alors que la blonde quittait déjà la pièce.

* * *

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Le lendemain, ni Regina ni Emma n'avait réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs têtes. Aucune n'avait eu le courage de parler à leurs petits amis respectifs non plus. En vérité, elles se retrouvaient tout aussi perdues et choquées que la veille, au moment où l'annonce leur avait été faite. Ce fut donc en écoutant Robin parler de Charlotte d'une oreille distraite que Regina se dirigea vers la salle du banquet ce matin-là, trouvant le petit groupe déjà attablé et l'air passablement inquiet.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il ?** demanda immédiatement Regina.

 **\- Hayden a disparu,** lui répondit Emma. **Neal et Charlotte pensent qu'elle est allée défier Rumple. Seule.**

 **\- Elle est totalement inconsciente ! Elle pourrait se faire tuer !**

 **\- C'est exactement ce qu'on se disait,** dit Neal d'une voix calme. **Et nous allons la chercher, Charlotte et moi. Vous, préparez ce qu'il faut pour le sort et…**

 **\- Hors de question !** l'interrompit Regina. **Je viens avec vous.**

 **\- Moi aussi,** ajouta Emma. **Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'on reste ici bien sagement quand** ** _notre_** **fille s'en va risquer sa vie. On vient.**

 **\- Votre quoi ?** s'exclamèrent Crochet, Robin et les Charmant en même temps.

 **\- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard,** éluda Regina. **L'important pour l'instant c'est de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se retrouve en face du Ténébreux.**

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la Forêt Enchantée…_

Hayden avait chevauchée une bonne partie de la nuit, s'étant décidée à réclamer vengeance auprès du Ténébreux dès aujourd'hui. C'était stupide, irréfléchi et très dangereux mais, à sa décharge, Hayden héritait ce gêne d'Emma. Heureusement pour elle, elle était également très intelligente, aussi ne partait-elle pas sans un plan précis en tête. Elle se savait capable de vaincre Rumplestiltskin et était bien décidée à le faire, quitte à vendre son âme aux ténèbres. _A quoi bon vivre dans la lumière si on n'a pas de parents pour en être fiers ?_ se répétait-elle constamment.

En début de matinée, elle avait enfin atteint le domicile du Ténébreux et elle savait aussi pertinemment que sa disparition avait fait le tour du château. Probablement que Neal se mettrait en route avec Charlotte pour lui faire renoncer. _Trop tard._ Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Depuis deux jours, elle avait enfin un aperçu clair de qui étaient ses mères et cette bribe de bonheur qui menaçait de s'embraser dans son cœur la faisait agir. Elle était bien décidée à en terminer avec la menace qui les empêchait de retourner à Storybrooke.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la grande porte à double battant, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, lui indiquant clairement que le Ténébreux la savait là. _Bon et bien, raté pour l'effet de surprise._ Cependant, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle avait en elle, Hayden s'avança et suivit les faibles lumières qui éclairaient le long couloir sombre. Au fond, une autre porte était légèrement entre ouverte, portant à croire que Rumplestiltskin s'y trouvait. Et, effectivement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce en question, il se trouvait là, à filer de la paille qui se changeait alors en or.

 **\- Sois la bienvenue très chère Hayden,** dit-il en se retournant. **Je t'attendais.**

 **\- Vous semblez bien calme pour un homme qui attends la mort,** remarqua Hayden en arrachant un rire à glacer le sang de son hôte.

 **\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer Hayden Swan. Tu échoueras exactement comme tes mères ont échoués à l'époque.**

La jeune femme ne répondit plus rien, estimant qu'il ne méritait pas sa colère. La mort qu'elle avait prévu pour lui était tellement insignifiante en comparaison à toutes les peines et les souffrances qu'il avait causées autour de lui. A commencer par sa mère, la reine sur l'échiquier du Ténébreux. Une vie brisée si profondément que personne ne la pensait capable de revenir des ténèbres. Et puis son autre mère, la sauveuse, arrachée à ses parents le jour de sa naissance. Cet homme… chose… avait causé tellement de souffrance autour de lui qu'Hayden voyait rouge. _Il doit payer._

Elle allait pour s'avancer vers lui, dague en main, quand le Ténébreux effectua un geste nonchalant de la main, envoyant Hayden valser contre un mur et lui faisait perdre connaissance de même coup.

* * *

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard sans savoir combien de temps avait passé depuis sa perte de conscience. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait la bouche extrêmement sèche. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Et puis, dans les limbes brumeux de son esprit, elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère…

* * *

Regina et Emma étaient arrivées dans la pièce en premières, oubliant les précautions qu'elles auraient prises en temps normal. Elles pensaient qu'à Hayden, seule face aux Ténébreux dont elles connaissaient les pouvoirs et la fourberie. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la seule pièce ouverte, elles trouvèrent Hayden attachée au mur, les bras en croix, apparemment évanouie.

 **\- Charmante vision n'est-ce pas ?** résonna la voix de Rumplestiltskin avant qu'il n'apparaisse. **Assez ironique quand on sait que c'est dans ses gênes d'être** ** _charmante_** **.**

 **\- Libère-la stupide lutin.**

 **\- Toujours aussi impatiente Mlle Swan, j'aurais presque oublié. Mais, après tout, cela fait déjà presque 20 ans que je t'ai moi-même arraché le cœur.** Voyant l'air perdue d'Emma et Regina, un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres. **On dit toujours que les actes sont plus criants que les paroles. Et si nous allions faire un petit tour dans la tête de votre progéniture ?** proposa-t-il en leur tendant un attrape-rêve. **Je vous conseille de regarder attentivement.**

Alors que Regina s'empara de l'objet avec un geste sec, Hayden commença à s'agiter et à gémir et l'attrape-rêve s'illumina, dévoilant une suite d'images floues devenant progressivement nettes. Emma et Regina se concentrèrent dessus, la curiosité bien visible sur leurs visages.

* * *

 ** _\- Tu ne devrais pas être là Hayden !_** _s'exclama Regina._

 ** _\- Je veux aider ! Je suis chevalier !_**

 ** _\- Non ! Retourne à la maison avec Henry, c'est dangereux ici._**

 ** _\- Maman !_** _pleura la fillette en prenant sa mère entre ses bras. En tout cas, ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de sa mère, à savoir ses jambes._ _ **Reviens…**_

 ** _\- Hey, je ne te laisse pas,_** _promit Regina en s'agenouillant à hauteur de sa fille._ _ **Dès que cette histoire est finie, je rentre à la maison avec ta mère, c'est juré.**_

 ** _\- Raconte tout ?_**

 ** _\- Toute l'histoire et je préparerais des chocolats chauds…_**

 ** _\- A la cannelle !_**

 ** _\- Oui,_** _accepta Regina avec un sourire rassurant, se demandant encore comment elle pouvait être la seule à ne pas aimer cette épice dans son chocolat._ _ **Mais seulement si tu rentres maintenant, d'accord ?**_

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Gina, il faut…_** _commença Emma en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvait sa femme._ _ **Hayden ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la maison avec Henry !**_

 ** _\- Je sais,_** _marmotta la petite fille, consciente de sa faute._ _ **J'avais peur !**_

 ** _\- Il faut la ramener à la maison avant que Gold n'arrive._**

 ** _\- C'est trop tard pour ça,_** _annonça Emma._ _ **Il est déjà là. Et apparemment cette petite fugueuse n'était pas la seule avec la même idée. Neal a rappliqué, Charlotte sur ses talons.**_

 ** _\- Mettons-les au moins dans une autre pièce,_** _proposa Regina avec un soupire._

 ** _\- Ils sont à l'étage, dans ton bureau._**

 ** _\- Très bien alors. Hayden ?_** _continua la brune en regardant sa fille._ _ **Tu vas rejoindre Neal et Charlotte et tu vas rester bien sagement avec eux d'accord ? Maman reviendra te chercher dès que le méchant monsieur sera parti.**_

 ** _\- Promis ?_**

 ** _\- Je te le promets mon ange._**

 _Regina prit sa fille une dernière fois dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front avant de la téléporter dans son bureau au moment même où Gold entra dans Town Hall._

 ** _\- Quelle charmante réunion de famille,_** _susurra-t-il avec son habituel sourire carnassier sur le visage._ _ **J'ai récupéré ceci sur le chemin, je pensais que vous voudriez les récupérer,**_ _continua-t-il alors qu'il fit apparaitre les corps de Blanche et Charmant à ses pieds._

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait fait ?_**

 ** _\- Oh tes parents sont toujours bien vivants, ne t'inquiète pas. Je leur réserve quelque chose de bien plus cruel à leurs réveils._**

 ** _\- Maman ! Papa !_** _s'exclama un petit Neal d'à peine 8 ans en entrant dans la pièce, Charlotte sur ses talons._

 ** _\- Neal, retourne à l'étage !_** _lui ordonna Emma sans succès._

 _Voyant bien que la situation commençait à dégénérer et se doutant bien qu'Hayden aurait suivi ses aînés, Regina fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle devait distraire Gold pendant qu'elle-même ouvrirait le portail. Rien ne semblait aller comme prévu mais rien n'allait jamais comme prévu pendant leurs plans. Regina espérait juste qu'il n'arriverait rien aux enfants. Malheureusement, Gold avait repéré son mouvement et s'empressa de saisir magiquement la gorge de Regina pour l'empêcher de respirer. Emma tenta de distraire Gold mais lui-même se figea pendant quelques secondes, l'épée de Charmant au travers du ventre. Il lâcha Regina et se tourna pensant retrouver David derrière lui mais, à la place, il dû baisser les yeux pour voir une petite Hayden, le regard brillant de défi._

 ** _\- Petite sotte, tu apprendras que je ne peux pas mourir, pas comme ça._**

 _Alors qu'il allait réserver à la fillette le même sort qu'à sa mère, Emma s'interposa. Cette fois, il en eut assez. Assez de cette famille où chaque membre venait défendre les autres comme s'ils pouvaient quelque chose contre lui. Il était le Ténébreux, immortel et surpuissant, ils finiraient bien par le comprendre. Quoi de mieux pour cela que par la mort de leur Sauveuse ? Il plaqua alors Emma contre le mur et s'assura que Regina ait un bon angle de vue sur la scène._

 ** _\- Tu aurais dû écouter ta mère très chère,_** _minauda Gold à l'attention de Regina._ _ **L'amour**_ _ **est**_ _ **une faiblesse.**_

 _Après quoi il plongea sa main dans la poitrine d'Emma, qui se débattait toujours, et lui arracha le cœur, le réduisant en cendre sans hésitation. L'horreur de la scène frappa la fillette pour qui sa mère était un véritable héros. Les héros ne peuvent pas mourir, pas vrai ? Sa mère ne pouvait pas être morte ! A la recherche de réconfort, Hayden fonça vers Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, paralysée par la perte, encore une fois, de l'amour de sa vie._

 ** _\- A qui le tour maintenant ma reine ?_** _demanda Gold._ _ **Ta fille peut-être ?**_

 ** _\- Ne l'approche pas !_** _s'écria-t-elle avec toute la haine qu'elle avait encore en elle._

 _Oui, elle venait de perdre Emma mais elle n'allait pas risquer de perdre aussi Hayden parce qu'elle avait été incapable de la protéger. Alors, désespérée de mettre sa fille hors de danger, Regina repoussa Hayden derrière elle et se prépara à affronter seule le Ténébreux. Hayden, en reculant, frappa le dispositif supposé envoyer Rumplestiltskin dans un monde de brume. Face à la situation plus que désespérée, elle ne savait que faire et son instinct magique se réveilla, ouvrant le portail dans une lumière bleutée. La force du vortex aspira Hayden qui s'accrocha aux structures de la porte avec une seule chose en tête : protège maman…_

 _La force de son désir activa un peu plus ses pouvoirs, créant une langue de flammes turquoises qui alla s'agripper au Ténébreux pour l'entraîner avec elle. Plus proches de la porte que Regina, Neal et Charlotte furent aspirés avec Hayden et Gold juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière eux._

Regina sentit une larme glissée sur sa joue à la vision de toute la douleur qu'il lui faudrait encore traverser. Elle pensait à sa version future qui se retrouvait comme au début, seule avec Henry. En moins de 5 minutes elle avait perdue Emma et sa fille des mains de ce monstre, celui-là même qui l'avait créée et façonnée à son image.

* * *

 **\- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Rumplestiltskin, apparemment fier de son effet.

 **\- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait,** répondit Emma d'une voix si froide que même Regina s'en retrouva terrifiée.

 **\- Et comment donc ? Dis-moi,** ** _sauveuse._**

 **\- En mourant, peut-être ?** lui répondit une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Hayden avant que celle-ci ne plante la dague du Ténébreux au fond de son ventre. Rumple sentit alors toute sa magie, toute sa puissance être aspirées par la lame. Il s'affaiblit progressivement, tombant à genoux avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tas de vêtements chiffonnés.

Mais le combat était loin d'être fini pour Hayden qui se retrouva aux prises avec des ténèbres qui tentaient de prendre possession de son âme. Elle n'allait pas les laisser faire. Elle les combattit, les forçant à demeurer dans la dague. Alors que Regina et Emma s'approchèrent, elle leur ordonna de ne pas bouger, ayant trop peur que l'une d'elle se retrouve envahit par les ténèbres.

Hayden tomba elle aussi à genoux, tremblante et transpirante, incapables de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes alors que des frissons envahissaient son corps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que Regina, à bout de patience, s'était décidé à désobéir à **sa** fille -quand même quelle ironie ! – Hayden rouvrit les yeux et tenta un regard vers ses mères.

 **\- Hayden…** murmura Regina en s'agenouillant devant sa fille. **Est-ce que… ?**

 **\- Les ténèbres sont à l'intérieur de moi, mais contenues par ma magie blanche.**

 **\- Alors…** insista Emma.

 **\- Elles ne sont plus dangereuses. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas mais il va falloir que je réunisse Excalibur pour être certaine de ne plus avoir de problème. Heureusement que cet idiot a gardé l'épée ici.**

Elle tenta de se relever mais le mouvement trop brusque la fit grimacer de douleur. Regina vint l'aider à se tenir debout, bientôt rejointe par Emma. Toutes deux aidèrent Hayden à sortirent du manoir avant qu'elle ne leur rappelle qu'il lui fallait Excalibur. Avec des indications très précises, Emma alla récupérer l'épée, rejoignant la petite troupe à l'extérieur.

 **\- Rumple avait bloqué les portes,** annonça immédiatement Regina à Emma. **Evidemment qu'il s'avait qu'on viendrait puisque c'est lui qui nous a envoyé ici.**

 **\- Il a dû planifier cette petite réunion de famille depuis longtemps.** **En tout cas maintenant cette histoire est finie.**

 **\- Pas tout à fait,** la contredit Regina avant de venir frapper l'épaule d'Hayden.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Ça c'est pour ton stupide héroïsme mal placé ! Bon sang, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te punir** ** _à vie_** **.**

 **\- Je suis majeur, c'est trop tard maintenant,** remarqua Hayden en se massant l'épaule. **Mais j'ai autre chose à vous montrer,** ajouta-t-elle en leur tendant à nouveau l'attrape-rêve. **Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs mais ceux du Ténébreux.**

Comprenant bien qu'elle obtiendrait plus de réponses en regardant plutôt qu'en interrogeant sa fille, Regina se tourna vers Emma afin que celle-ci se concentre également sur l'objet avant que celui-ci ne se mette à briller.

* * *

 _Regina était pétrifiée. Hayden venait de traverser le portail avec Neal, Charlotte_ _ **et**_ _Gold. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait été aussi impuissante que face à la mort d'Emma. Emma… Non ! Elle courut la rejoindre, laissant pour la première fois ses larmes coulées alors qu'elle serrait tout contre elle le corps de la personne qui l'avait aimé avec tant de sincérité ces trois dernières années. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa douleur qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Blanche venait de se réveiller._

 ** _\- Regina ?_** _l'appela-t-elle, forçant Regina à relever la tête._ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

 ** _\- Gold, il a… Et puis Hayden… Et Neal… Charlotte…_**

 ** _\- De quoi tu parles Regina ? Je croyais que Neal était à l'étage._**

 ** _\- Ils ont traversé le portail avec Gold._**

 ** _\- Et… Emma... ?_** _demanda Blanche, la gorge nouée par les larmes._

 ** _\- Il lui arraché le cœur._**

 _C'est le moment que choisit Charmant pour se réveiller lui aussi. Quand sa femme lui eut relaté le peu d'information qu'elle avait, lui ne se laissa pas submerger par l'émotion mais réfléchit immédiatement à une contre-attaque._

 ** _\- On trouvera un moyen de les ramener,_** _assura-t-il._ _ **Et pour Emma… Regina, tu peux séparer ton cœur et lui donner la moitié.**_

 ** _\- C'est différent d'avec vous. Mon cœur à moi n'est pas pur._**

 ** _\- Il l'est maintenant,_** _tenta de la convaincre Blanche._ _ **Vous partagez le Véritable Amour, ça marchera.**_

 _Dubitative mais pleine d'espoir, Regina plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et en sorti son cœur qui, depuis quelques années, reprenait doucement sa couleur rouge écarlate, réduisant le noir à de petites tâches presque invisible. Sans hésiter, Regina sépara son cœur en deux morceaux, replaça le premier dans sa poitrine et enfonça le second dans celle d'Emma. Mais la blonde ne se réveilla pas._

 ** _\- Ça devrait fonctionner !_** _s'emporta Regina._

 ** _\- Embrasse-la, ça la réveillera,_** _la rassura Blanche._

 _N'y croyant plus vraiment, Regina se décida cependant à l'écouter, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma qui ouvrit les paupières quelques secondes après seulement, plongeant immédiatement son regard dans celui de Regina._

 ** _\- Tu m'as sauvé…_**

* * *

 **\- Alors elle n'est pas… ?** demanda Regina dès que l'attrape-rêve redevint normal.

 **\- Morte ? Apparemment pas. Maintenant que tout le monde est rassuré, on pourrait rentrer ?**

Avec un sourire entendu, Regina les transporta tous, avec Rocinante, jusqu'au palais. Hayden s'empressa d'aller ramener son cheval à l'écurie alors que Neal et Charlotte rentrèrent informer tout le monde des évènements. Emma, quant à elle, retint Regina en demandant à lui parler. Elles allèrent donc s'isoler dans le jardin, près d'une fontaine donc le mouvement constant apaisa la blonde.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une semaine en seulement deux jours,** commença Emma, incapable de savoir quoi dire exactement.

 **\- Je te comprends.**

 **\- J'aurais aimé qu'on reparle de… tout ça.** Emma ponctua ses paroles par un geste circulaire de la main, sachant très bien que Regina comprendrait. **Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger qu'on soit destinée à… enfin tu vois quoi.**

 **\- Parce que ça te dérange ?**

 **\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Bon sang si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça !**

 **\- Dis-moi alors,** insista Regina avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui provoqua des rougissements incontrôlés sur la blonde.

 **\- Non enfin… C'était juste une façon de parler. Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais que t'étais sexy depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu… Non pas que tu ne sois pas sexy parce que, franchement, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies encore besoin de moi pour savoir à quel point tu fais tourner les têtes. Et puis merde, je ne suis vraiment pas douée,** soupira Emma avant d'inspirer un grand coup histoire de repartir du bon pied. **Ce que je veux dire c'est que, depuis le Pays Imaginaire, c'est encore pire. Depuis le début il y avait cette alchimie indescriptible entre nous mais je mettais ça sur le compte de cette haine mutuelle qu'on avait l'une contre l'autre et puis… Et puis bordel de merde t'es devenue gentille en plus de sexy et juste au moment où j'avais rassemblé assez de courage pour te dire tout ça il a fallu que l'autre crétin de voleur écolo se la ramène et gâche tous mes plans ! J'étais sensée faire quoi après ça moi ? J'ai pris le second meilleur choix et, bien sûr, il a fallu que ça tombe sur un connard comme Crochet.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais,** murmura Regina, incapable de sortir une pensée cohérente à ce moment.

 **\- Je le croyais aussi pendant un moment et puis, après Camelot, j'ai compris. Si je l'aimais vraiment, je l'aurais écouté. Je ne l'aurais pas transformé en Ténébreux parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Bordel, je l'ai changé en un monstre qu'il a cherché à tuer pendant des années, il n'y a pas plus horrible ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une stupide illusion de fin heureuse alors que je savais très bien depuis le début que c'était toi que je cherchais.**

Regina se perdit dans ces yeux émeraudes qu'elle avait appris à aimer avec les années. En ce moment, ils étaient plein de sincérité, de tendresse et d'amour. D'une promesse d'un futur pas forcément parfait mais au moins en famille. Elle y voyait tout ce pourquoi elle avait lancé le Sort Noir il y a plus de 30 ans. Elle y voyait une fin heureuse. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, Regina prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne et la serra doucement, toujours incapable de parler. Elle se ressaisit et finit par prononcer des mots auxquels Emma ne s'attendait certainement pas.

 **\- Allons voir Hayden,** murmura Regina.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Attends… Tu réalises que je viens de te faire une déclaration d'amour un peu maladroite, certes, mais ultra romantique ?**

 **\- Parfaitement et, puisque notre fille est sensée mettre notre premier baiser en bouteille, nous n'allons pas griller notre billet de retour en agissant comme des adolescentes pleines d'hormones en feu.**

 **\- J'ai toujours adoré tes métaphores,** la taquina Emma. **Un peu extrémistes parfois mais toujours compréhensible.** Elle se leva alors et invita Regina à en faire de même. **Mais tu as raison Gina, allons voir notre fille.**

 **\- Gina ? Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est minon avoue-le !**

 **\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui l'a trouvé,** souligna Regina, récoltant de la part d'Emma une moue de chien battu. **Seulement quand ça vient de toi alors,** lui accorda-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Je le savais.**

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur regard incessant, forçant Regina et Emma à se tourner vers une Hayden tout sourire. Leur fille tenait en main la fiole sensée contenir la vague de magie créée par leur premier baiser.

 **\- Promis je ne regarde pas,** assura Hayden en ouvrant la bouteille. **A vous de faire votre magie.**

Elle ferma alors les paupières et, comme pour prouver sa bonne volonté, plaça également une main sur ses yeux. Avec un petit sourire, Regina refit face à Emma. Alors que son regard plongea dans celui de la sauveuse, Regina se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait se souvenir. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça pour ensuite l'oublier et retourner avec Robin qu'elle savait très bien ne jamais pouvoir aimer autant qu'Emma. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il faudrait en passer par là et elle voyait le même raisonnement faire son chemin dans les yeux verts de la blonde. Et puis, toutes deux se rappelèrent qu'Henry les attendait à Storybrooke et qu'il leur fallait revenir pour protéger tout le monde du Ténébreux. Alors, Regina empoigna Emma part le col de sa veste et l'attira à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent pour la première fois. Dès le premier contact, une vague de magie s'échappa du baiser et alla s'engouffrer dans la bouteille que tenait Hayden. La jeune femme prit alors le risque d'ouvrir les yeux afin de fermer soigneusement la fiole, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre quoi que ce soit. Et puis, sans un regard pour ses mères, parce qu'aucun enfant n'apprécie de voir ses parents s'embrasser, elle alla se téléporter dans son sanctuaire et termina la mise en place pour son sort.

De leur côté, Regina et Emma n'avaient pas du tout remarquer le départ de leur fille. Evidemment que non, elles étaient toujours trop occupées avec les lèvres de l'autre. Les mains de Regina se perdirent dans les boucles blondes d'Emma tandis que les bras de cette dernière passèrent autour de la taille de la brune. Elles étaient bien trop perdues dans leur baiser, voulant qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible, pour remarquer la compagnie qu'elles allaient avoir.

 **\- Swan !**

 **\- Killian…** commença Emma en s'écartant immédiatement de Regina. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer…**

 **\- M'expliquer quoi Swan ? Pourquoi je te retrouve à embrasser cette diablesse ?**

 **\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, pirate,** répliqua Regina. **Ce n'est pas parce que jusque-là je me suis abstenue de te tordre le cou que je vais continuer alors surveilles tes paroles.**

 **\- Quelle insolence venant de la femme que je viens de retrouver embrassant ma petite amie.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas Killian,** intervint Emma.

 **\- Je comprends parfaitement qu'elle te manipule oui. Elle a beau affirmer avoir changer, toute cette histoire fait partie de son plan pour se venger. J'ai croisé quelques-unes de ses connaissances aux Enfers, dont Daniel,** continua Crochet avec un sourire mauvais. **Elle prétend pouvoir aimer alors que son cœur appartient encore totalement à un homme mort et si tu crois qu'elle est…**

 **\- Elle aurait très bien pu le ramener lui aussi,** l'interrompit Emma. **Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait alors ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle tient trop à sa vengeance ! J'étais là, je l'ai vu le monstre qu'elle était, combien de personne elle a tué pour un homme qu'elle n'oubliera jamais !**

 **\- Tu l'as aidé aussi,** nota une voix qui fit se retourner tout le monde. **Tu as beau faire le gentil maintenant, Crochet,** continua Hayden sur un ton qui trahissait son dégoût pour le capitaine. **Tu étais tout aussi détestable qu'elle. Peut-être même plus, de mon point de vue. Après, je ne suis probablement pas très objective puisqu'on parle de ma mère. Mais, toi qui semble si enclin à rappeler le passé de tout le monde, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de ce que tu as fait. Et je ne vais pas revenir sur ton temps en tant que pirate. Je vais revenir sur des événements qui sont intervenus alors que tu prétendais déjà être devenu « gentil ». Tu as mis Henry en danger, vendu Regina à Greg et Tamara, enfermé l'Apprenti dans son chapeau, poussé Emma à se débarrasser de sa magie, tabassé un homme qui ne t'avait rien fait, plongé dans les ténèbres alors que tu aurais pu te battre et, plus que tout, mis toute la famille de la femme que tu prétends aimer en danger de mort. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Tu les as tous condamner à mort. Alors oui, peut-être que Regina a fait des choses horribles par le passé mais elle n'a jamais mis en danger les personnes qu'elle aimait.**

 **\- Elle a tué son père et presque tué Henry en visant Emma,** ajouta Crochet. **Et tu veux me faire croire que ce monstre mérite son pardon plus que moi ?**

D'un geste vif et imprévisible, Hayden plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Crochet et empoigna la moitié de cœur qui le faisait encore vivre. Elle le retira de sa cage protectrice et le brandit bien à la vue du corsaire. En cet instant, Regina pensa qu'elle lui ressemblait plus que jamais. Enfin, elle ressemblait plus à la Méchante Reine mais l'effet était là. Une telle haine brillait dans son regard qu'elle assombrissait ses yeux verts d'ordinaire si clair. Elle regarda le cœur qu'elle tenait en main, le serrant brièvement pour faire tomber Crochet à genoux.

 **\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer dès maintenant,** poursuivit Hayden avec douceur.

 **\- Hayden,** intervint Regina, attirant l'attention de sa fille. **Ne fais pas ça.**

 **\- Avec ce qu'il vient de dire sur toi ? Certainement pas.**

 **\- Ecraser ce cœur ne fera pas que le tuer lui mais aussi son propriétaire original.**

 **\- Oh,** lâcha Hayden, comprenant que cela impliquerait également la mort de sa mère. **Dans ce cas, je vais le donner à la personne à qui cette moitié de cœur appartient réellement,** annonça-t-elle en tendant l'organe à Regina. **Fais-en ce que tu veux mais je propose de le rendre à Emma. Elle en aura besoin et toi aussi.**

 **\- Swan, arrête ces insanités !**

 **\- J'ai essayé Killian, vraiment,** commença Emma. **J'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne savais rien mais je t'ai vu avec Milah. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te manquer.**

Contrairement à ce qu'Hayden attendait du pirate toujours à genoux, il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer la mâchoire. Apparemment, lui aussi avait compris qu'il avait été pris en faute. Après quelques secondes cependant, il reprit la parole, toujours avec cette même haine dans la voix.

 **\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu vas rendre tout ce voyage vain pour** ** _elle_** **?**

 **\- Je pensais avoir commis toutes ces erreurs depuis Camelot par amour pour toi,** répondit Emma. **Mais plus j'avance et plus je me rends compte que c'était par égoïsme. Je me suis servie de toi pour oublier la personne que j'aime vraiment et je m'en excuse.**

 **\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu la choisis** ** _elle_** **?** insista Crochet.

 **\- Le choix était fait bien avant que tu n'arrives. Je n'ai juste… jamais pensé que…**

 **\- Je suis le second choix, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** répéta Emma.

 **\- Au diable tes excuses Swan ! Si tu veux m'achever fais-le mais arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! Récupère ton satané cœur et cours dans les bras de cette reine démoniaque.**

 **\- Et faites-le vite avant que je ne me décide à abréger ses souffrances moi-même,** ajouta Hayden avec un regard vers ses mères. **Et ce ne sera pas joli.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- De la même façon que vous l'avez séparé,** répondit Hayden. **Si le cœur à fonctionner dans Crochet même avec tes doutes, c'est parce que Regina l'a séparé. Il n'y a que vous deux qui pouvez le réunir.**

Emma acquiesça légèrement, encore un peu incertaine quant à sa décision. Tout arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Des choix qu'elle aurait dû faire sur des semaines voire des mois, elle se retrouvait directement devant sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à une autre solution.

 **\- Swan,** l'interpela Crochet. **Fais-le. Ce n'est pas comme si je retournais vraiment en Enfer. Tu hésites alors que tu ne devrais pas. Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne voulais pas que vous veniez me chercher. J'avais enfin retrouvé Milah et ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu veux. Pourquoi tu hésites encore ?**

 **\- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le Capitaine,** marmonna Hayden.

 **\- Regina ?**

 **\- Je suis prête si tu l'es.**

Quoi qu'il eut manqué à Emma jusqu'ici, elle trouva sa réponse dans le regard de Regina. Sans la quitter des yeux, Emma plongea sa main dans sa propre poitrine pour en sortir ce qu'il restait de son cœur. Silencieusement, elle questionna Regina. _Et maintenant ?_ La brune s'approcha de la blonde, prenant les choses en main.

 **\- Il suffit de… les rassembler,** expliqua Regina. **Pour le reste, la magie devrait s'occuper du reste.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Emma, si tu n'es pas sûre…**

 **\- Je le suis. Regina, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit dans toute ma vie.**

Les deux moitiés du cœur, toujours dans les mains de chacun des deux femmes, se mirent à briller. Alors, Emma et Regina rapprochèrent les morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ressoudent dans un dernier éclat doré. Hypnotisée par les yeux marrons de la brune, Emma relâcha doucement son cœur recomposé, le laissant entre les mains de Regina qui vint le remettre immédiatement dans la poitrine de la blonde.

 **\- Merci,** souffla Emma.

 **\- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à choisir.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas eu à le faire,** la contredit la blonde en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. **Si tu n'as pas remarqué, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de reprendre mon cœur. Symboliquement, c'est quand même fort. Il me le rend pour que je puisse te le donner. Enfin… si c'est ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- C'est ce qui va arriver.**

 **\- Et on ne se souviendra de rien en revenant à Storybrooke, je sais. Mais ici, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. Pas ce qui va arriver, ce que tu voudrais.**

 **\- C'est toi que je veux,** affirma Regina. **Je pensais que tu l'aurais finalement compris. Bon sang, j'ai préféré t'empoisonner que de voir partir et c'était il y a trois ans !**

 **\- Oh, c'était donc ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de m'en parler ?** demanda Emma avec un sourire taquin.

 **\- Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de déclaration Mlle Swan.**

 **\- Nous y revoilà, j'attendais le retour du « Mlle Swan ».**

 **\- Disons que…** commença Regina en s'approchant de la Sauveuse. **Je sais que tu aimes ça, Em-ma,** ajouta-t-elle en murmurant à l'oreille de la blonde.

 **\- Tu joues avec le feu Regina et je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.**

 **\- Euh… désolée de vous interrompre,** intervint Hayden. **Mais, déjà, juste embrasser vous merde parce que ça devient frustrant !**

 **\- Langage jeune fille,** la reprit Regina.

 **\- Femme. Enfin, ce que je voulais demander c'est…** Hayden jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Crochet toujours là. **Vous voulez l'enterrer une deuxième fois ou… ?**

 **\- Non je… je vais m'en occuper,** assura Emma.

 **\- Ok bon. Sinon, je pense que cette histoire de potion de mémoire est inutile.**

 **\- Pardon ?** s'étonna Regina.

 **\- Le fait est que le futur est déjà changé. Crochet n'aurait pas dû mourir, pas ici en tout cas. Autant que vous vous souveniez de ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?**

 **\- Elle n'a pas tort,** remarqua Emma.

 **\- Et prendre le risque de changer le futur ?**

 **\- J'ai fait des recherches,** commença Hayden. **Le temps n'est pas une ligne comme beaucoup se l'imagine mais un cube en trois dimensions avec des plans différents impliquant les mêmes personnes. Ce que vous avez fait ici et maintenant, d'autres versions de vous-même devant les mêmes choix mais dans d'autres plans vont faire le contraire. Ce que vous faites ici n'a pas réellement d'importance parce que, dans un autre plan, il y a une autre Hayden qui se retrouvera seule, sans vous. Faites ce que vous voulez faire sans avoir peur de changer le futur. C'est le vôtre après tout.**

 **\- Mais est-ce que ce choix ne va pas changer le fait que tu sois ici pour nous aider à rentrer ?** demanda Emma l'air perdue.

 **\- Pas si je vous renvoie un peu avant votre départ pour les Enfers et que vous vous empêchiez de partir.**

 **\- Cette histoire me donne mal à la tête,** déclara la blonde. **On peut juste ne pas en parler et simplement rentrer à la maison ?**

 **\- Emma a raison, nous en reparlerons demain.**

 **\- Très bien,** accepta Hayden. **Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à mettre en place pour votre départ.**

Après quoi, elle disparut, laissant Regina et Emma seule. La blonde demanda alors à être seule pour s'occuper de Crochet, ce que Regina comprit parfaitement. A son tour, elle alla se transporter dans le château, juste devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Robin. Cependant, elle ne se trouva pas la force de pousser le battant, incapable de faire face aux questions de Robin qu'il lui faudrait bien affronter un jour ou l'autre. Alors, à la place, elle décida d'aller voir Hayden et lui proposer son aide. Arrivée devant le « Sanctuaire » de sa fille, elle trouva la porte ouverte et Hayden installée devant un miroir. La jeune femme faisait défiler des souvenirs rapidement, comme pour avoir un condensé de sa vie en accélérer. Et puis, Regina comprit le changement d'avis d'Hayden, il paraissait très clair en cet instant.

 **\- Hayden ?**

 **\- Je sais que c'est égoïste,** répondit la jeune femme sans se retourner, clairement peu surprise par la venue de Regina. **Je ne devrais pas vous forcer à vous souvenir si vous ne le voulez pas,** continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers Regina. **Seulement ça fait plus de 10 ans que je vis sans vous, 10 ans que je ne vous ai plus vues… et vous voilà, toutes les deux, et ça me fait réaliser plus que jamais à quel point vous m'avez manqué. Je ne veux plus vous perdre, je ne veux pas voir un autre portail aspiré ma chance au bonheur. Tellement de fois j'aurais eu besoin de toi pour m'expliquer des choses que je ne comprenais pas et à chaque fois je me suis retrouvée seule à devoir comprendre sans l'aide de personne. Et maintenant, même si je suis adulte, j'ai toujours besoin de toi… maman.**

Sans attendre de réponse, Hayden se jeta dans les bras de Regina, ses bras entourant sa taille et son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de ce parfum qui avait bercé son enfance, murmurant un dernier _j'ai besoin de toi_ alors que des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. L'instinct naturel de Regina la poussa à serrer Hayden tout contre elle, ce qu'elle fit pendant de longues minutes, laissant la jeune femme libérer tous les sentiments qu'elle avait tu pendant des années.

 **\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi me souvenir,** murmura Regina. **Je ne peux pas choisir pour les autres mais je peux choisir pour moi-même. Si je me souviens, je pourrais éviter tout ça.**

 **\- Promis ?**

 **\- C'est juré.**

Hayden resserra alors son étreinte, cherchant un peu plus de réconfort dans les bras de sa mère et Regina la laissa faire. Elle comprenait ce besoin qui devait l'avoir saisi depuis qu'ils étaient tous arrivés au château. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Hayden, Regina comprit enfin à quel point il avait dû être dur de ne rien révéler, même si le pot-au-rose avait été découvert assez rapidement.

* * *

Plus tard, quand Regina reprit le chemin de sa chambre, elle réfléchissait à un moins de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Robin. Et puis, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à éclaircir. Leur « relation » n'en était plus vraiment une depuis des mois maintenant et elle savait très bien elle-même qu'elle méritait mieux que lui. Les réflexions d'Hayden étaient justes. Pourquoi croire en une histoire dictée par de la poussière de fée qu'elle n'avait même pas jetée elle-même ? _Si ça se trouve, le résultat était en fait pour Clochette._ Manquerait plus que ça ! Qu'elle se soit accrochée au véritable amour de quelqu'un d'autre. Au final, c'était ça l'histoire. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter toutes ces sornettes et faire ce que son cœur lui dictait depuis le début. _Voilà qui nous aurait épargné bien des peines._

* * *

Le lendemain, toute la petite troupe se retrouva dans les jardins du château.

Blanche et Charmant faisaient leurs adieux à un fils qu'ils allaient eux retrouver immédiatement mais qui ne les reverrait sans doute jamais.

Regina, n'ayant toujours pas parler à Robin, était silencieuse mais prête à mettre tout en œuvre pour avoir la vie qu'elle méritait.

Emma était à ses côtés, retenant l'envie qu'elle avait de l'embrasser pour la dernière fois avant longtemps. La veille, elle avait mis du temps à expliquer la situation à ses parents. Difficile de leur dire qu'elle allait trouver l'amour auprès de leur ancienne Némésis et qu'ensemble elles allaient avoir une fille en la personne d'Hayden. Mais elle l'avait fait, heureuse de pouvoir se dire qu'ils oublieraient tout une fois à Storybrooke.

Robin, lui, partageait encore quelques instants avec sa fille. Il avait été plutôt étonné de voir à quel point elle ressemblait physiquement à sa mère sans avoir la même noirceur dans son cœur. Il en était, en quelque sorte, soulagé.

Et puis, fatidiquement, vint le moment pour eux de repartir dans leur temps, leur monde, sans souvenirs. Alors, Hayden tandis à chacun une petite fiole de potion de mémoire. Arrivée devant Regina, elle lui en tandis une également, assurant à l'ancienne Reine qu'il ne s'agissait que d'eau colorée pour faire illusion auprès des autres.

Finalement, ils franchirent tous le portail, Emma en dernière. Elle lança un dernier regard à Hayden, agrémenter d'un clin d'œil que la jeune brune comprit immédiatement. _Parce qu'il faut toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête._

Le retour des Charmants, d'Emma, de Regina et de Robin surprit les habitants de Storybrooke. Gold les avait informés des péripéties qu'ils avaient rencontré aux Enfers, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les sauver d'une mort inévitable. Evidemment, Henry n'en avait pas cru un mot. Il connaissait ses mères et savait qu'elles pouvaient se sortir de toutes les situations. Il fut alors le premier à accueillir la petite troupe ayant atterrit au carrefour devant la bibliothèque. Il prit immédiatement ses mères dans ses bras, retrouvant avec bonheur les étreintes familiales qui lui avait tant manquer. Après avoir salué ses grands-parents de la même manière, il demanda des explications et Emma et Regina décidèrent d'un compte rendu chez Granny's, devant un bon chocolat chaud, pendant que Blanche et Charmant allèrent chercher Neal et Robin alla récupérer sa fille.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aux Enfers ?** demanda Henry dès que sa boisson chaude fut posée devant lui. **Gold a dit que vous étiez tous morts et qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour vous aider.**

 **\- Je te croyais bien le dernier à pouvoir avaler les mensonges de Gold,** nota Emma.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas cru mais c'est ce qu'il a dit. Alors ? Pourquoi Crochet n'est pas avec vous ?**

 **\- Il n'a pas voulu revenir et je l'ai simplement écouté,** lui répondit sa mère blonde. **C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer si je n'avais pas été égoïste dès le départ.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?**

 **\- Trouver un moyen de revenir sans l'aide de Gold,** expliqua Regina. **D'ailleurs, rassure-moi, il n'a rien fait pendant notre absence ?**

 **\- Il n'est revenu qu'hier et, pour ce que j'en sais, il n'est pas sorti de son magasin.**

 **\- Ça n'augure rien de bon,** affirma Emma.

 **\- On s'en occupera demain,** répondit simplement la brune. **Ce soir, c'est nous trois et rien d'autre.**

* * *

Henry se retrouva alors à dîner en compagnie de ses deux mères et les trouvait bien changer contrairement à ce qu'elles lui affirmaient. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, Emma était d'humeur plutôt légère, ressemblant déjà plus à la blonde qu'il était venu chercher à Boston. Regina, quant à elle, posait un regard nouveau, étonnement doux, sur Emma. Il décida de ne pas plus les questionner, sachant très bien qu'elles finiraient par lui dire ce qu'il se passait réellement, il lui suffirait d'être patient.

* * *

Il regagna sa chambre, éreinté, bien après son heure de couché habituelle. Regina et Emma décidèrent de boire un dernier verre de cidre avant de mettre un terme à cette soirée. Malgré son silence à ce sujet lors du repas, Regina sentait bien qu'Emma lui cachait quelque chose et elle comprit assez vite qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose sur laquelle la blonde pouvait mentir en ce moment, sa mémoire.

 **\- Tu te souviens,** lâcha simplement Regina avant de boire une gorgée de son cidre.

 **\- De quoi donc ?**

 **\- La Forêt Enchantée, Hayden…**

 **\- Ah. Qu'est-ce qui m'as trahi ?** demanda Emma, à peine surprise d'avoir été découverte aussi vite.

 **\- Pour quelqu'un qui décerne le mensonge aussi facilement, tu es aussi incapable de les prononcer.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à oublier,** expliqua la blonde. **Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire à Hayden que je ne voulais pas de sa potion, j'ai dû faire semblant de la boire.**

 **\- Tu comptais me le dire ?**

 **\- J'avais besoin d'être certaine que tu ne l'avais pas prise non plus d'abord.**

Ne trouvant plus quoi dire et bien incapable de formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Regina resta silencieuse, buvant régulièrement à son verre sans jamais quitter Emma des yeux. Finalement, ce fut cette dernière qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Crochet n'est plus là mais Robin…**

 **\- Sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne,** l'interrompit Regina.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Cette affaire de poussière de fée n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il remplissait son rôle d'âme sœur. Protéger, valoriser, croire, se battre, défendre, aimer envers et contre tous… Il n'a jamais fait ça. Depuis le début, la seule personne à s'être comporter de la sorte avec moi c'était…** Regina hésita avant de lâcher dans un soupire. **C'était toi. C'est toi que j'aime alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je retournerais auprès de lui quand c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie.**

Elle n'avait pas quitté Emma des yeux pendant toute sa tirade, jusqu'au moment de l'aveux sur la nature réelle de ses sentiments envers la sauveuse. Le tête baissée, Regina ne vit pas la blonde se lever et ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait bougé seulement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes, l'enveloppant dans un baiser remplis de passion et de tendresse.

 **\- Le reste de notre vie,** murmura Emma contre ses lèvres. **J'aime cette idée.**

 **\- Tant mieux, parce que vous n'avez pas le choix Mlle Swan.**


End file.
